After All These Years
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: It's been ten years since Chloe was dragged away. Ten years since she's seen her friends. In that time lots of things have changed. When fate brings them together again those years seem like the blink of an eye. Can things go back to the way they were?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

* * *

After All These Years

Central Park

Derek knew this was a bad idea. Central Park on a weekend. With a festival going on. He could kill Simon…and Tori for that matter, for going along with Simon. For some reason Derek let Simon talk him into bringing Kelsey to this mad house. It had only been ten minutes since they got to the festival and Kelsey was already lost. Derek turned as Simon ran up to him.

He rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath "She wasn't…by the…bounce house…"

Derek suppressed a growl and looked around again, his search growing more and more desperate.

"She wasn't by the swings." Tori said coming up on to the right of him. "Why don't you use your wolfy senses?" She suggested in a nonchalant way although her voice wavered slightly at the end.

"Don't you think I thought about that?!" He snapped, not truly regretting his tone. After all it was partly her fault his baby girl was lost. He had tried using his "wolfy senses" as Tori put it but there were too many smells in the air, too many noises.

Derek growled and turned to look by the kids obstacle course when the PA system buzzed, interrupting the kid friendly music. "Derek Souza please come to the DJ booth. There's a brave little girl waiting for you. I repeat Derek Souza please come to the DJ booth, your daughter is waiting for you."

The music came back on and Derek raced over to the booth, Simon and Tori on his heels. When they reached the DJ booth they were met with the sight of Kelsey sitting next to a little boy about the same age, with dark blonde hair. The two children were sharing a funnel cake.

"Kelsey!" Derek yelled over the music. His little girl, with black hair and green eyes just like his own, looked up and smiled at him. She had her mother's smile

"Daddy!" Kelsey placed her fork down on the plate with great care, hopped off her seat and ran to him.

She giggled when he hoisted her into his arms "Where'd you run off to huh?" he tickled her stomach until she laughed

"I wanted to get my face painted, but then I got lost, and then I met him." Kelsey explained as she pointed to the boy she'd been sitting with.

Derek looked at the boy, his hair was neatly combed and his clothes were tidy save for his Batman shirt which had alarming amounts of sugar on it. The boy looked at Derek, his baby blue eyes seemed so familiar, and smiled. Derek smiled at him and walked closer. As he did he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this kid somewhere.

Derek put Kelsey down and squatted in front of the kid. "Hi there."

The boy's smile grew wider and it struck a chord somewhere deep in Derek, a place he thought he had long since buried. "Hi! Are you Kelsey's Daddy?"

Derek nodded "I am."

"Who are they?" the boy pointed behind Derek.

"I'm Kelsey's Uncle Simon, and this is her Aunt Tori." Simon explained

The boy nodded "Cool. My middle name is Simon. My first name is Christopher. My friends call me Kit."

Simon and Tori exchanged a look, that sounded just like their father.

Derek smiled a bit "Well thank you for helping Kelsey to the DJ booth."

'Kit' nodded "It's fine. Mommy says we're supposed to help people. And I have to wait here for Jey anyway. And Kelsey likes funnel cake too."

Kelsey nodded "Uh huh!"

Kit smiled at Kelsey then glanced behind them as a tall curvy Polynesian woman with long dark hair ran up. Derek knew from the previous conversation that this woman was most likely Jey, the woman he was supposed to wait for.

"Ready to go sir?" the woman asked bowing her head slightly. Derek looked at his adopted siblings, 'Sir' the balance of power was even more off.

Kit hopped off of his seat and nodded at Jey. "Yes."

"Aw! You're leaving?!" Kelsey asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, I only came for the funnel cake, Mommy said she couldn't bring me today, but we're going to the zoo tomorrow!" Kit said happily.

He handed the plate still holding an enormous portion of funnel cake to Kelsey "Here!" then turned to Derek, Tori and Simon.

"Do you have business cards?" Derek blinked; it was an odd thing for a six year old to ask "Yes. Do you want one?"

Kit nodded "I collect them." Simon and Tori once again exchanged a look but complied with his request, pulling out their respective cards and handing them to the boy.

"Thank you!" Kit gave Kelsey an awkward hug and walked away.

Kelsey turned to Derek "I hope I see him again Daddy. He was nice."

Derek nodded taking Kelsey's hand "In the meantime, you do not let go of my hand young lady."

Kelsey giggled "Okay Daddy! Hey Aunt Tori, wanna get matching face paint?!" Kelsey looked up at her aunt, emerald eyes pleading. Derek laughed as Tori groaned

"Yeah come on Tori let's go get matching face paint." Simon goaded, pulling her towards the line. Derek smiled as Kelsey's laugh filled his ears. Even as he did so, he had this feeling that something was coming.

* * *

Jey watched her Young Master through the rearview mirror of the town car.

"Sir, how was the funnel cake?" She asked returning her eyes to the road.

"It was really yummy. Mommy and I can go get one tomorrow." Kit said smiling into the rearview. Jey smiled, if you'd told her six years earlier that she'd be working as a body guard and driver for this kid she'd have laughed at you. But the day the Madam came into her life changed everything.

"And those business cards?"

Kit looked down at the heavy slips of paper in his hand. "I like Kelsey; I want to play with her again." He explained looking out the window at the busy Manhattan streets.

Soon Jey pulled into the parking garage of the building the Young Master lived in. She opened the car door for Kit and he hopped out. She escorted him to the private elevator that would take them up to the pent house. Kit reached up on his tip toes and pushed the penthouse button; it was one of his favorite things to do.

After arriving at the two story penthouse, Kit raced out of the elevator and up the stairs, headed toward his mother's office. Jey smiled as she walked behind the Young Master. Kit came to a stop once he rounded the corner to the office. Jey wondered why until she saw that the red light above the French doors was on, meaning that the Madam was not to be disturbed.

Jey put her arm around Kit's shoulder and was about to lead him away when the light turned green. "Mommy!" Kit pushed forward to open the door when Jey gently grabbed his hand.

"Young Master, what has the Madam always told you?"

Kit sighed "Knock first." With an over exaggerated groan that made Jey smile, Kit lifted his hand and knocked.

"Come in." The Madam's voice rang clear.

Jey released Kit's arm and he burst through the door.

"Mommy, Mommy guess what?!" Kit ran over to and jumped into his mother's lap.

The Madam laughed "What's all this excitement? Is this powdered sugar?" She asked stroking her son's hair, not minding the white powder that drifted down from Kit's t-shirt.

"I made a new friend! Her name is Kelsey! And I got three business cards to add to my collection!" Kit said, bouncing in The Madam's lap.

He took out the cards from his pocket and handed them to her. Jey watched curiously as Madam's look of joy turned into one of horror.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Kit asked pushing his mother's strawberry blonde hair from her baby blue eyes, eyes they shared.

The Madam looked at her son, her world. She smiled "I'm fine sweetie. Jey, would you take Kit downstairs for a snack? I'll join you in a moment. I have to make a phone call."

Madam kissed her son's forehead and lifted him off her. "Kit, Mommy's going to hold on to these cards for a little okay?"

Kit looked at his mother, then nodded "Okay! Make sure you laminate them!"

The Madam chuckled "I will."

Kit grinned and walked past Jey into the hall. Jey gave a small bow and followed the Young Master out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Once the door was closed the Madam flipped the switch, turning the light outside her office red. She sighed, looking at a photograph of Kit. He was her world.

Making a decision she picked up her office phone and hit five. The line rang twice before it was picked up.

Madam wasted no time. "I need job done." She said into the phone.

The line was quiet before the other person spoke. "Who, may I ask is making the call?"

The Madam smirked, knowing it was all just protocol

"This is Chloe St. Cloud. I need a job done."


	2. Chapter 2

Two Days Later-Souza Construction Company

Derek walked into his office less than thrilled. Yesterday he, Tori, and Simon had received 'invitations' to the St. Cloud Corporate Headquarters and not twenty minutes ago he found out that their father had received one as well. They hadn't heard from the St. Cloud Cabal in ten years.

He sat down at his desk and loosened his tie, what could be going on now? He wondered. Before he got the chance to ponder any further his office intercom sounded.

"Yes?" He answered

"Family to see you sir."

"Send them in." Moments later the doors to his office once again opened revealing his family. Simon closed the doors behind them as Tori and their father sat down.

"Did you find anything out Dad?" Derek asked when they were seated

"Hello to you too brother." Simon quipped. Derek rolled his eyes and focused on Kit.

"I made some phone calls and found out that for the past four years the St. Clouds have been sending a proxy to the Interracial Council Meetings. We all know that Lionel St. Cloud died four years ago but no one knew if he named an heir." Kit explained

Derek nodded

"Well I have some possibly useful information" Simon said "There's a rumor, a really small one, that Stephen St. Cloud-Lionel's son, got married in secret when he was 18. It's common knowledge that Stephen died a year later but the thing is that people are saying that his wife was pregnant at the time, leaving a possible heir for Lionel to name."

Tori spoke up "If that were the case the kid would be what six years old by now?"

Derek nodded "Making it very likely that this is the reason the St. Cloud's have been using a proxy. Stephen's wife is either not a supernatural or not a witch."

Kit agreed "I'm going with not a witch; in the past the St. Cloud's were the most ruthless in terms of dealing with other supernaturals, now their focus seems to be more on the business end. They've nearly wiped out the business end of the Nast and Cortez Cabals."

"Which means we're dealing with one stone cold Cabal Mafia Mama." Simon said his eyebrows furrowing.

"So what do we do?" Tori asked "Do we go?" Derek thought about it, his invitation had insisted that he bring Kelsey and if he was uncomfortable with that, Kelsey's bodyguard as well.

"We should go." Derek said finally, causing them to look at him with wide eyes. "It's better to know what we're up against, if we're up against anything at all."

Kit sighed standing up "I'll go dust off the monkey suit."

* * *

Jey watched as Dee fiddled with the already perfect flatware. "Honey, I think you've done enough."

Dee turned to face her, long brown hair falling in her face as she tilted her head to the side. Dee pushed her square-framed glasses further up her face.

"But it's…it's…" she struggled to find the words grasping at the air around the table.

Jey smiled stepping toward the four foot eleven inch witch. She placed her hands on Dee's shoulders "You have done an amazing job with this. Everyone will love it, and if they don't they'll answer to me."

Dee smiled at Jey's words. "Thanks."

"Dee! Put your shoes on!" the Werewolf and the Witch looked up to see Mari dangling a pair of all white high top converse over the ledge.

"Drop 'em M, I'll catch 'em." Jey said walking over to where the shoes would fall.

Mari smiled and let them drop, Jey caught them perfectly. "White? But you're wearing a black dress Dee." Jey said handing them over.

Dee leaned on the nearby couch, as to not spoil her perfect table, and put them on. "You know I can't walk in heels."

Jey laughed as she walked over to the front door to grab her own shoes, black four inch pumps. "That's not what I said Dee."

"Oh sure make everyone else feel even shorter!" Mari's Spanish-British accented voice came from behind her.

Mari's olive toned arms snaked around her shoulders and came back to fasten a necklace around Jey's throat. _The_ necklace. The necklace that bonded them under the St. Cloud Cabal, more importantly it was a symbol of their friendship. The Triple Spiral.

Jey turned and smiled at Mari. "Show time!"

* * *

Simon watched as Tori's leg bounced up and down at an incredible rate. "You know that's not going to change anything, right?" He said, earning himself a glare.

"This wait is ridiculous!" She snapped crossing her legs, making her heels click.

"Tori, we got here a little early. It's only natural that we have to wait." Kit said trying to calm his daughter, to no avail.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked over at her young charge, who chatted excitedly with her father. Derek had taken on a lot in the past six years. His wife, who wasn't his mate, dying, and having to raise Kelsey all by himself…well not all by himself. He had people to take her to school and pick her up when he was especially busy but it was still hard all the same. Bonnie didn't even want to think about where she'd be if Derek hadn't pulled her resume.

"Daddy…" Kelsey's voice brought Bonnie out her potentially very dark thoughts. Kelsey was wearing a pale green dress and light brown shoes with a bow in her hair, she was adorable. "Do you think the host will like my gift?" Kelsey had insisted on making a gift to bring to the dinner. It was a unisex bracelet, meant for protection.

Derek smiled "I'm sure they'll love it." He assured her. Bonnie nodded to herself, they'd better, or they'd see how much of a werewolf she was.

"How much longer Daddy?" Kelsey asked.

They had arrived a little early and were shown to a waiting room on the 18th floor shortly after. The St. Clouds were known to be punctual people so with this in mind Derek answered "Not too much longer sweetie."

Not a moment after he said that the elevator doors opened and out stepped a small woman in a straight black dress with long brown hair and caramel skin. She had high top converse on her feet and square rimmed glasses on her face. The woman had her nose buried in her phone.

"Follow me please." She said revealing a thick Bronx accent and upon turning that her dress was backless. They all stood and followed her into the surprisingly spacious elevator.

The woman only looked up from her phone long enough to look down at Kelsey. "Would you like to push the button Miss?"

Everyone in the elevator smiled as Kelsey's face lit up "Yes please!"

The woman moved out of Kelsey's way as the small girl reached up but then paused and looked back "Which button?"

"Penthouse Miss. The very top button."

Kelsey nodded and hit the button. The elevator doors closed and Kelsy turned to the woman looking very proud of herself "What's your name?" She inquired.

The woman smiled "Dee Gustave. Miss."

Kelsey held out her hand "I'm Kelsey Souza!"

Dee, though obviously knowing that, shook Kelsey's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kelsey. Might I say you look lovely in your dress."

The child blushed under the compliment and went to hide behind Derek's leg. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Dee pursed her lips, hiding a smile as the elevator reached its destination.

The group exited the elevator and walked a short distance to a set of fogged glass doors. Doors Bonnie guessed were bullet proof. Just before Dee reached the doors they were opened by a slightly taller woman with long curly black hair, olive toned skin, and a sleeve of tattoos on her left arm. She wore a simple white dress and black high top converse.

"Oh behalf of the Madam of the St. Cloud Cabal, my name is Mari Cardona. Welcome, honored guests." Mari stepped aside to allow them to enter and as she did Bonnie got a wiff of someone she hadn't smelled in over six years. Her body tensed, her senses going into overdrive.

"Are you okay?" Derek's voice broke through the haze. "Yes sir." It was clear to both of them that she was lying but he thankfully let it go.

The group walked further into the room and was met with a hallway that led to stairs. To the left, a dining area, kitchen, and living room, and a small hallway that led to some other part of the penthouse. On the right were large canvases of the New York skyline. The entire front room was painted in black and white. There were others standing in vicinity. Two of them obviously kitchen staff for the evening, other was a tall, very tall, woman wearing all black.

The woman turned and all eyes in the room went wide. Jey stared at Bonnie. Bonnie stared at Jey. "You're a twin?! Simon's voice broke through the quiet.

It was true; Jey and Bonnie were identical, in every way. Except for their hair, where Bonnie had a short severe hair cut that was dyed red, Jey's hair flowed gracefully down her back. And where Jey's ears were only pierced on the lobe, Bonnie sported three additional piercings in her cartilage.

Mari stepped between the two wolves, a very brave choice. "This isn't going to be a problem is it?" She asked, her accent getting heavier with her tone.

Jey shook her head, pulling her eyes from her sisters "No, of course not."

"Good." Mari grabbed Jey's arm "Come help me with the wine."

Dee whistled low "Awkward…" Her phone beeped causing Simon to look at her "Time to make it more uncomfortable!" She said cheerfully. Dee walked down the small hallway and disappeared around the corner. Simon mentally bemoaned her departure until a wine glass was thrust in front of him.

"Pinot noir?" Mari asked a gleam in her hazel eyes. He took the glass with a smile "Thank you." Mari stepped around him and offered a glass to Tori and Kit who each took one. Jey handed Derek a glass then turned to give one to Bonnie.

"I'm on duty." Bonnie said, politely declining. Jey put the glass in her hand anyway.

"It's grape juice. I know you don't drink on a job." Jey started to go back to the kitchen when Kelsey grabbed her leg.

"I want some please!" she pointed to the glass Bonnie was holding.

Jey smiled "I'll be right back Miss." Shortly Jey returned with a smaller wine glass filled with grape juice. Bonnie had to admit, it was good juice.

"Guests." Everyone turned to Dee as she reentered the room, two figures behind her. "May I present the Madam's Father and Aunt, the Young Master's Grandfather and Great-Aunt." She stepped aside and Tori almost dropped her glass.

It was Dr. Lauren Fellows, and Mr. Steven Saunders. That meant one thing. Simon looked at Derek, his face was blank.

"You've got to be fu-freaking kidding me!" Simon said correcting his language in front of Kelsey.

"Well, that much hasn't changed." A clear voice rang out from the top of the stairs. All eyes turned as jaws dropped. Standing there, in new glory, was Chloe Saunders.

Gone was the shapeless, cowering girl they once knew, and in her place was young woman who had grown into her curves, probably due to the child that stood by her side, and oozed confidence. Speaking of the child by her side, it was the little boy they had met at the festival in Central Park the other day.

Derek met Chloe's eyes and she gave him a little smile. "Surprised to see me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Derek's mind seemed to move in slow motion. It couldn't…wouldn't acknowledge what he was seeing.

Chloe floated down the stairs, ten years had done her so much justice. She wore an asymmetrical split sleeve dress that clung to her curves. Around her neck was pendant that helped control her powers, it was a deep purple now. Gone was the bad dye job and in its place her natural strawberry blonde hair fell past her shoulders in ringlets. The pale blue dress accented her baby blue eyes making them seem darker.

She looked amazing, she smelled amazing too but Derek shoved that thought down. Kelsey's voice drew him out of his Chloe-induced trance.

"Excuse me…" she said shyly partly hiding behind derek's leg. Chloe turned toward Kelsey and knelt so that they were eye level.

"Yes?"

"Are you the hostess?"

"I am."

Kelsey smiled and reached in the little purse she'd brought with her. "This is for you." She said pulling out the bracelet and handing it to Chloe "It's for protection."

Chloe took the bracelet from Kelsey's small hand and smiled "It's beautiful." She said slipping it onto her wrist "I'll wear it all the time. And you look lovely Kelsey."

Kelsey's eyes got big "You know my name?!"

Chloe stood and nodded "Yes, you're all my son has been talking about for the past two days."

Eyes went to the young Kit as she talked with his grandfather.

"So that's why the kid looked so familiar." Simon said

Chloe smiled "Sweetie, come here." Her son walked over and waved to Kelsey who waved back, both children had smiles on their faces. "Sweetie there are some people I want you to introduce you to." She led him over to Kit and Simon. "This is Christopher and Simon Bae. These are the men I named you after."

Young Kit's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped a little as he took in the tall Asian men, clearly father and son. "Cool."

Older Kit held out his hand to his namesake "It's a pleasure to meet you young man." Young Kit shook his hand wordlessly still awestruck.

"Excuse me, Madam, the meal is served." One of the kitchen workers said to Chloe.

She turned to address her guests. "Let's sit shall we?"

* * *

Chloe watched Derek from underneath her lashes. The last ten years had been good to him. His acne was gone, his facial features more defined. He was somehow taller, bigger than he was before but Chloe guess that was just because she still stood as five foot nothing and he was an Alpha Wolf. His hair had lost its greasy shine and was now cut short. His eyes were still that beautiful emerald green.

"So Chloe…" Tori's voice brought her attention back. "You married into the St. Cloud Cabal. Tell us all about it."

Chloe smiled and twisted the stem of her wine glass between her fingers. Young Kit gripped his fork tighter before Chloe patted his hand in a comforting motion. "Right down to business then. I met Stephen when we were 17. We got married at 18. We were married for a year before I was widowed and left with my baby." She pinched young Kit's cheek to which he frowned but then smiled making Kelsey giggled.

"What happened to you? We woke up one day and you were just…gone." Simon said. A dark look came to Chloe's face, one that surprised everyone except perhaps the people that knew her most recently.

"Why don't you tell that part of the story Lauren?" Tori's eyes went wide, Chloe, who last she checked; thought the world of her aunt was calling her by her first name. Steven cleared his throat obviously agitated at his sister-in-law, and took long drink from his glass. Steven, Dee, Jey and Mari, used to these fights, focused on their steak and potatoes.

Lauren fiddled with her fork "I was trying to protect you."

"From what, exactly?" Chloe asked her voice ice cold. She made a hand motion to Mari who nodded

"Young Master, if you and Miss Kelsey are done, why don't you take her to the media room. You can show her your mother's movie collection." Mari momentarily interrupted the impending argument to get the children out of the room.

The Young Master was used to hearing these rare arguments; he didn't like his Great Aunt so he didn't really care. What he did care about was how upset his mother was after them. The Madam wouldn't want Miss Kelsey getting scared from it.

"Can I Mommy/Daddy?" Young Kit and Kelsey asked at the same time.

Chloe smiled "Of course sweetie." Derek nodded his eyes on Chloe.

The kids and their bodyguards stood and walked down the small hallway, young Kit chattering excitedly. The staff removed the party's plates and set a small dish of sorbet in front of them, to cleanse the palate.

"Care to say that again Lauren?" Chloe asked

"I was trying to protect you." She said again.

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes "Protect me from whom? Derek? Tori? Oh let me guess Simon! That must have been it; you wanted to protect me from Simon."

Simon looked up feigning hurt "Hey…" Tori snorted.

Lauren looked at Derek, pure hate in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her "He's dangerous."

Tori, Simon and Kit watched the exchange like a tennis match. "I am a hell of a lot more dangerous than him. You saw that I did to that building. You saw what I could do. Werewolves are not the most threatening thing out there Lauren."

"I had to keep you safe!"

Chloe slammed a hand down on the table making everyone save Steven, Mari and Dee jump "Keep me _safe_?! You kept me from my father! You…" Chloe took a breath and visibly sagged, worn out.

"Just…leave…please…" she said putting her head in her hands. Dee moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. Lauren stood, the chair scraping across the tiles, grabbed her purse and stalked toward the door. Mari stood and walked with Lauren to open the door.

Mari closed the door behind her and faced the people in the dining room. "Dessert anyone?"

* * *

Tori was surprised at how much and yet how little Chloe had changed. She spoke up for herself, and others as evidenced earlier, but still preferred to let other do the talking. While she did run the Cabal until her son was of age, she still followed her passion with movies and started a production company. On top of that she had a small business communicating with the dead for people who couldn't; she'd gained control of her powers finally.

"What about you guys?" Chloe asked taking a bite of her chocolate cake. They had moved to the living room to unwind and sat on some very comfortable seats.

"Don't you know already? I'm assuming you had us checked out, you know make sure we weren't drug dealers or anything like that." Simon joked taking a bite of his own cake only to smile "Less sugar, you remembered."

"Of course I remembered. And no I didn't check up on you career wise, I just wanted a confirmation of identity, and that was done by my assistant Dee."

Simon looked at the caramel skinned beauty to his right, her face still buried in her phone and smiled. "How'd you do it?"

Dee looked up from the screen for a nano second "Locator spell. Then I stalked you. You guys have some very interesting conversations."

Mari giggled "Oh yeah, what was it that they called Madam?"

Dee locked eyes with Simon "A stone cold mafia mama." There were laughs all around as Simon flushed red.

"So, you never answered my question." Chloe said to Simon while looking at Derek

"Well I'm an artist. I do illustrations for all sorts of books and I'm working on a comic of my own." Chloe looked at Tori and tipped her coffee cup in her direction.

"I'm an executive at a software company. Those idiots don't know what they're doing though." Tori sniffed indifferent.

"And you Derek?" Chloe asked

Derek handed his already empty plate to one of the kitchen staff and cleared his throat. "I started a construction company, residential and commercial."

Chloe nodded a slight smile on her face; always a man of few words that one. "Kit?"

The elder Bae looked up "Oh, sorry, I found a job with a law firm a few years ago." Kit paused and set his cup down "You named your son after me? Why?"

A blush came to Chloe's cheeks "I wanted to him after a great sorcerer." She confessed quietly

"And Merlin was out of the question. Could you imagine?" Dee said still engrossed in her phone. Everyone laughed.

Steven stood up "I should go honey; I have a flight to catch in the afternoon, and I haven't packed."

Chloe nodded, stood and went to kiss her father's cheek "Remember you promised Kit you'd take him to the movies on Saturday."

Steven smiled "Which is why I return Thursday." He bid everyone farewell and Mari escorted him to the door.

"So what's the deal with her?" Tori asked jerking a thumb at Mari as she walked back.

"Mari is my apprentice." Chloe said watching the staff cleaning up before returning her gaze to the group. "I hired Jey, Dee and Mari at the same time. They are excellent workers and have come to be more like family."

Dee and Mari looked at each other and smiled, their sentiments exactly.

* * *

It was getting late. When the weather looked like it was about to turn for the worse Simon, Tori and Kit bowed out, promising to visit again. When Derek had gone to get Kelsey, the kids were right in the middle of _The Incredibles_ and Kelsey had begged and pleaded to stay. Derek should have picked her up and dragged her out, but he didn't. And now it was storming outside, much too hard to drive back, not with Kelsey in the car. Chloe offered up her spare bedrooms for the night.

"We couldn't impose."

Chloe scoffed "Nonsense. I insist." She said as she walked toward a bedroom with a bundle of sheets.

Derek shifted the comforter she pushed into his arms. He growled and followed her. He'd forgotten how stubborn she was. Though he liked how this life she lived didn't seem to change her much. Shortly after his family had left she changed into a t-shirt and jeans and had Kit pause the movie so he could change. She even lent Kelsey some of Kit's pajamas to sleep in. She was still casual Chloe.

He thought back to dinner, she'd been watching him. And in all fairness, he'd been watching her too. He didn't need Simon to tell him that there was tension between them. Ten years of tension and six years of awkward. Six being that they'd both married and had a child.

Elena hadn't been his mate, he loved her yes, but because his wolf didn't recognize her as his mate it took them a year and a half to conceive. The sad part was she never got to hold Kelsey, see her grow up. Now his wolf paced back and forth antsy, because this scent, this mind blowing scent, the one that drove him crazy ten years ago and just when he'd gotten hold of it, it was ripped away.

That scent was in front of him, wrapped around the delicious curves of this woman making a bed. Derek's wolf knew it a long time ago; Derek fought it for weeks, but then could deny it no longer. Chloe was his mate. Just when he'd worked up the courage to tell her, Lauren took her.

Soon after that they were confronted by the Pack. Derek guessed he'd been skirting around in their territory too long. They gave him an ultimatum, fight for the title of Alpha or die. So he fought. And he won.

He was the youngest Alpha in history only 17 years old at the time. Outside forces had torn the wolf and his mate apart; fate had brought them back together. Nothing was going to keep the wolf from his mate. Not this time. Not again.

With his mind made up, Derek handed one end of the comforter to Chloe and helped her make the bed.

"Chloe…we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He gave you his number?!" Mari asked completely floored.

Dee watched her friend unzip the back of her dress "Yeah." She said pulling off her shoes "Slipped it to me when he was leaving."

Mari laughed "Wow who'd of thought Simon Bae-advisor to Guy Boyd-liked chocolate."

Dee rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen "What do you think I should do? And are you going to put some clothes on?"

Mari sat down on the couch in her bra and panties "This is me time Dee. I think you should go for it."

"Really? Chocolate or Sugar?" The small Creole woman asked pulling out two different boxes of Cookie Crisps.

"Yes. He's cute. You're cute. Your love child would be adorable. Sugar please."

Dee thought about it, Simon was cute and he had a sense of humor. She poured the cereal into two bowls and got the milk.

"Let me think about it." She said taking a seat next to Mari and handing her a bowl and spoon.

"Oh you're no fun! Just call him! Asian booty call! What's there to think about?! When was the last time you had a booty call?" Mari asked.

Dee choked on her spoon "I never have!"

"Exactly!" They laughed and dug into their cereal. The only noise was the crunch of the cereal and the occasional clink of spoons against bowls.

"It's really coming down out there." Mari said off handedly just as the front door slammed open and Jey walked in, sopping wet.

"Towels."

"Tea." Dee and Mari set their bowls down and ran in opposite directions. Jey closed the door behind her and sloshed her way into the kitchen. She sat down at the island and started to wring out her hair.

"Why didn't you stay at Madam's place Jey?!" Mari asked as she turned the stove on and placed the kettle on the burner.

"I was dismissed for the day." She said looking at the floor.

"Yeah and there's a freaking thunderstorm going on outside! Madam would have let you stay the night." Jey didn't answer her, Mari rolled her eyes and pulled down Jey's favorite tea from the cabinet.

"Come on M, cut her some slack. I mean yeah it would have made more sense to stay there where she was _dry_ and _safe_ but her _sister_ was there. She couldn't have possibly stayed in the same house as her **_twin sister_**." Dee said entering the kitchen with towels and some sweats and a tank for Jey.

She tossed the towel at Jey as the kettle whistled. Jey winced at the words, knowing that Dee was right. "Sorry." She said quietly.

Mari poured the hot water into a mug and set it in front of Jey "We understand sweetie. Just take care of yourself." She patted Jey's hand "I'm going to put on some clothes, you're making me cold." Mari smiled and went to change.

"Strip." Dee said "You'll catch a cold." Jey started to correct her but saw the look in her eyes and complied. As she changed she thought about the last time she'd seen her sister before tonight.

* * *

6 years ago

Jey sat in the ratty one bedroom apartment she shared with her sister Bonnie. Police sirens could be heard travelling down the street. Their neighbors were arguing. Again. She looked down at the pile of bills before her. They had finally caught up with their past due bills, all that was left was to mail them. Jey heard the key get pushed into the lock.

Seconds later Bonnie walked into the room looking worse for wear; her hideous bright yellow uniform was wrinkled and had coffee and other stains on it. She reeked of grease. But that's what happened when working at diner.

"How was work?" Jey asked. Bonnie didn't answer, just kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice and took a swig from it. Jey put a stamp on the envelope containing their electric bill, a smile on her face.

"I got fired." Bonnie said breaking the silence.

Jey's smile dropped into a frown "What?! What happened?!"

"A customer got handsy. I told him off. He tried to hit me so I hit him." Bonnie explained to her sister, not meeting her eyes.

Jey sighed, thankful they had at least caught up on bills before this happened. "You have to find another job Bonnie. My security job isn't going to cover our bills." It wasn't even a real security job, a real job would have come with benefits, and workers comp for getting injured. No Jey worked as a bouncer at a night club in Lower Manhattan. Not the most ideal job for a 20 year old but it was work.

"Jey…" Bonnie called her, fiddling with her earrings. "I-I approached the Pack."

Jey stared at Bonnie "What?! Why would you do that?!"

"They can help us. Give us jobs. Stable jobs." The hair on Jey's neck stood on end. She was not going to be caged like a wild animal. Not again.

"Do they know where you live?" Jey asked standing up, her chair falling to the floor.

"Well yeah…it was on the employment form."

Jey growled and tore away from the kitchen, headed to the bedroom. She grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes into it.

"What are you doing?!" Bonnie asked hovering in the doorjam watching Jey pack.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?! Why?"

Jey reached under her twin mattress and pulled out an envelope stuffed with money. Her rainy day fund. "I refuse to be involved with the Pack. You of all people should know why. They've left us alone for four years and you go and invite them into our lives! No one is putting me back in a cage Bonnie. Especialy not my own sister." Jey put the envelope in the bag, grabber her wallet and pushed past Bonnie.

"Where are you going?!" Bonnie asked walking after her. Jey stopped and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie had winced at the hurt look she'd found in Jey's eyes.

"I wish I trusted you enough to tell you." With that she walked out of that crappy little apartment, never to return.

* * *

Jey wandered around Central Park. Her shift at the club had ended hours ago, but she stayed to help clean up. Anything to avoid doing the very thing she was doing now. It was five am now, not many people were in the park save the odd homeless person. She looked up and saw that clouds had started to form, signaling rain.

Jey sighed taking a seat on a nearby bench and pulled out her money. 200 dollars, that wouldn't get her very far. Not far enough at least. Groaning she stuffed the money back in her bag and pulled her legs underneath her, resting her head on her knees. Then it started to rain.

"Ugh!" she shouted though it was muffled. Jey vaguely heard footsteps approaching her. The gentle scent of jasmine and strawberries filled her nose. A shadow fell over Jey's figure and she stopped feeling rain on her. Looking up she found herself face to face with a petite woman with long strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes.

She was holding an umbrella over the two of them. The woman was dressed like a lawyer, all black pants suit and flat shoes. Listening closely Jey could hear two heart beats, the woman was pregnant, and from the strength of the heartbeat she guessed two months. Looking again she could see the woman had a small bump forming. Jey looked into the woman's eyes and found them to be gentle and sincere.

"Jey Steele?" The woman questioned.

Jey nodded, pushing her hair from her eyes.

The woman smiled "My name is Chloe St. Cloud. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Present day~

Jey sighed, looking out the window at the harsh rain. She hadn't looked back since that day

* * *

Next Morning~

Chloe stood at the stove putting strips of bacon into a pan. If Dee were to see her now she'd have a fit. A laughing fit that is. She was, in a word, dazed. She just couldn't wrap her head around what Derek had told her last night. Well she could, but part of her didn't want to accept it. Another part of her, mostly her unsatisfied libido, was telling her to go for it. She set the pack of bacon aside and pulled out the waffle iron. Decisions like these were best made with waffles.

* * *

Last night~

"Chloe...we need to talk." Derek's deep voice pulled her from her thoughts of breakfast tomorrow. She looked at him and smiled.

She'd missed him more than she realized. "Yes?"

He set his end of the comforter down and took a deep breath. "You're my mate, Chloe."

She blinked at him, and while she processed that he went on "I know it's been while, a very long while since we've seen each other. And things have changed. But I want to give this a shot."

Chloe blinked again, silent. "I'm…your mate." Derek nodded

"What about your wife?" she asked. Derek sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Elena, I did love her. But she wasn't my mate. Because of that it took us almost two years to conceive." Derek said.

Chloe nodded, sitting next to him. "So…how long have you known?"

"I'd known it for a while but it was back when you weren't exactly my favorite person."

"What about when I was your favorite person? Why didn't you tell me then?"

Derek turned to face her "I was Chloe." Her stomach quivered when he said her name. "But by the time I worked up the nerve to tell you, Lauren had taken you away and I had no idea where to find you."

Chloe swore, Lauren again. Chloe sighed "You know…I thought about you guys all the time. Where you were, how you were doing…if you were alive. And then I met Stephen. He was…honestly the best of you and Simon. When he died, I was so lost…like I was when Lauren took me from you guys."

Derek nodded "I understand."

"Before I knew it six years had passed." She laughed a little "Where did the time go?" she asked, not truly asking Derek.

Chloe stood and clapped her hands together "Okay. Let's go get Bonnie's bed made." She walked out of the room leaving Derek sitting on the bed, a stunned look on his face. She poked her head back in the room, a blush on her cheeks "Let me think about it?" She asked.

Derek felt a smile come to his lips "Of course"

* * *

Morning~

Chloe poured waffle mix into the maker and closed the lid. She had a nice sized pile of waffles to feed two grown wolves, a pup and two people who ate normally. She pulled the now cooked bacon off the pan and put it on paper towels to let the grease drain. She reached up to grab the tin of coffee.

"Is that good?" Kelsey's small voice asked from behind her.

Chloe jumped, nearly dropping the coffee. "Kelsey! You startled me!" Chloe looked back at the small girl wearing her son's pajamas, her ebony hair was a mess, and she rubbed an emerald eye while yawning. Chloe wondered where she took after her mother because those eyes and that hair was all Derek. Even how silently she moved, but she guessed that was because she was a werewolf.

"Sorry." Kelsey said, blushing a bit.

"It's alright honey." Chloe smiled at the girl.

"Is coffee good?" Kelsey asked again walking closer.

"It depends on the person. Some like it, some don't. Does your Daddy like coffee?" Chloe asked.

Kelsey nodded "He has a cup everyday with breakfast." Chloe nodded and ruffled Kelsey's hair who giggled. "Why don't you go wake up Bonnie, Kit and your Daddy. Tell them breakfast is almost ready." Just as Chloe said that the waffle iron buzzed, signaling that the last waffle was done.

"Okay!" Kelsey said running off upstairs. Chloe pulled the waffle out of the iron, unplugged the machine and started putting coffee into a filter.

"I got them up!" Kelsey called from the second floor.

"That's great honey. Come on down." Chloe answered pushing the start button on the machine. She got the syrup out along with plates, forks and glasses. She was laying those out when Kelsey and Kit walked up, thankfully not scaring her.

"Do you want some help Mommy?" Kit asked.

Chloe smiled "You can get the orange juice out and the milk."

Kit nodded and turned to Kelsey "Wanna get the milk?" Kelsey nodded and the two walked over to the fridge. Kit carried the orange juice to the table while Kelsey took the milk. The kids were setting the drinks on the table when Derek and Bonnie came down the stairs, both dressed in what they had worn to dinner the previous night.

Seeing Chloe with not only Kelsey but also Kit made Derek's heart clench.

Chloe looked up and smiled "Morning."

Derek nodded "Morning." They all sat down,

"Thank you for allowing me to stay the night Mrs. St. Cloud." Bonnie said taking a seat.

Chloe shook her head "Don't worry about it. It was awful out last night. I just wish Jey would have stayed."

Bonnie tensed at her sister's name "She wouldn't have." She said quietly.

"Mommy did Jey make it home safe?" Kit asked, his eyes wide.

Chloe looked at her son and nodded "Yes. Dee sent me a picture last night." Kit nodded obviously satisfied with that answer.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long has Jey been working for you Mrs. St. Cloud?" Bonnie asked,

Chloe paused with a strip of bacon half way to her mouth "Since I was two months pregnant with Kit. They all have."

Bonnie nodded; Jey'd been working for her longer than she'd been with the Souza family. "Has…has Jey told you why we haven't seen each other or spoken in six years?" Bonnie asked twisting her fork around.

She locked eyes with the Madam of the St. Cloud Cabal, "Yes. She has."

The rest of the meal went without incident, the two children leading most of the conversation. Chloe and Kit bid them farewell and cleaned up the kitchen. As they did so Kit turned to his mother and looked at her.

Though he was still young, he understood that he had no father. He also understood that his mother was lonely; sometimes she cried at night when she thought he was asleep. Kit knew that his mother did a lot for him, and he wanted her to be happy. He didn't understand why his mother wouldn't date, she was beautiful. He also knew what he saw this morning.

"Hey Mommy."

"Yes sweetie."

"Do you like Mr. Souza?"

His mother paused in wiping the plate dry before answering "Mr. Souza is an old friend of Mommy's, why?"

"Because, didn't sitting down together with Mr. Souza and Kelsey and Bonnie seem like a family?" He asked looking up at his mother.

Her eyes were wide, tears threatened to fall. "Oh my god. Kit…sweetie I'm so sorry." She put the plate down and knelt in front of him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Honey do you like Kelsey?"

Kit nodded "Yeah! She's like a younger sister!"

She pulled back and looked him in his eyes. "Do you like Mr. Souza?"

Kit thought about it, Mr. Souza was nice, really tall, and he made his mom smile. "Yes."

Chloe nodded and kissed his forehead, standing up "Okay baby." Kit was thoroughly confused about what had just happened, but shrugged and went back to helping his mother clean up.

* * *

"Daddy...are you going to marry Mrs. St. Cloud?" Kelsey asked suddenly, making Derek choke on his water. They'd made it back to their house and this is the first thing that comes out of her mouth. He knew she'd been too quiet on the ride home.

"Why do you ask Kel?"

Kelsey sat on the couch facing her father, her serious business spot.

"Because Mrs. St. Cloud is pretty, and nice and a good cook, and I want a brother." Derek had to smother his smile, for a six year old she was very perceptive.

"Do you like her?" Kelsey asked.

Derek looked at his daughter's serious expression "Yes. Kelsey. I like her."

Kelsey smiled "Then marry her."

"It's not that simple Kel."

Kelsey frowned "Why not?"

Derek laughed out right this time "Because grownups have rules that have to follow."

Kelsey wrinkled her nose "Grownups are weird."

"Yes, Kel, we are."

* * *

Getting called into the office on a Saturday was not the greatest thing in the world. Especially when it was the weekend he called off.

He stalked into his office ready to tell whoever had disturbed his weekend to reschedule when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Chloe…" He had left her house not four hours ago and here she was.

She turned from facing the window and smiled at him. "Derek Souza. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about all the breaks, I just wanted the motion of time to be clear. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunday Night

"What kind of proposition?" Simon asked looking at his adopted brother, an eyebrow raised. They sat in Derek's office, drinks in hand, relaxing after dinner in the brownstone he and Kelsey lived in.

Derek sat up in his chair "We date and see where that takes us." He said plainly.

"So picking up where you guys left off basically…with the addition of your kids."

Derek nodded and took a sip of his brandy

"When's your first date?" Simon questioned putting his feet up on the footstool in front of the easy chair he was sitting in.

"Without the kids? We're having lunch tomorrow, she also asked me to build her a house." Derek answered.

Simon opened his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang. Not recognizing the number he answered anyway "Hello?" Simon's eyes went wide and he shot out of his chair, some brandy spilling on the wood flooring to Derek's annoyance.

"Dee…no, yeah I can talk." Simon walked out of the office a grin on his face as he shut the door behind him.

Derek chuckled "Man he moves fast."

* * *

Monday Morning~

Tori Enright was not happy. Arriving at Ren Electronics she was notified by the first floor clerk that her boss was waiting with a client. In her office. That idiot knew she had files to take care of. Arriving on the 7th floor she burst into her office and found her boss sitting next to a petite blonde woman she immediately recognized as Chloe.

Tori closed the door behind her and walked around to sit at her desk. As she did her boss stood up "Tori! Glad you could join us. May I introduce Mrs. Chloe St. Cloud; you'll be handling her case exclusively. Saget will take on your previous files." With that he smiled at Chloe and left.

"Prick." Tori muttered under her breath.

Chloe looked at the brunette apologetically "I'm sorry about being in your office without you. I was more than willing to wait in the lobby for you but…"

Tori raised a hand, cutting her off "Don't worry about it. Jerry's a kiss ass. What are you here for?"

Chloe smiled and pulled out a large manila envelope and slid it across the desk "I'd like you to design a security system for me."

Tori opened the envelope and examined the contents. She whistled "This is a heavy duty system Chloe."

Chloe nodded "I'm asking Derek to build a house for Kit and myself. I'm thinking of asking the girls to move in as well, but I haven't decided."

Tori clicked her nails on her desk "It's going to take me a while, but I can do it."

"I know you can, that's why I specifically asked for you." Chloe informed her.

Tori blinked, a light blush coming to her cheeks. She didn't think Chloe would remember how into computers she was.

She coughed "Yes well…anyway, what's going on with you and Derek?"

Chloe looked at her lap, a blush developing. "We're having lunch today."

Tori shook her head "No, I mean really going on, you guys were staring at each other all during dinner Saturday. I thought wolf boy was gonna go into heat."

Chloe laughed "Well, we're going to date and see where we end up. I realized Kit doesn't have a constant male role model."

"What about your dad?"

Chloe smiled "Dad's great with him, and spends a lot of time with Kit, but he's not in the city enough and he's getting older and can't do as much as he'd like."

Tori nodded "It's the same with Kelsey…the time part not the aging part. I'm too busy to spend as much time as I'd like with her."

"That's what else we talked about. I'd be spending time with Kelsey and Derek with Kit."

Tori smirked "Don't forget you're an adult too Chloe. Have some fun."

Chloe smiled at Tori, her eyes sparkling. She felt more alive now than she had in years. "I won't."

* * *

Derek sat at a booth in the restaurant Chloe had chosen to meet at. He'd been surprised, but then realized he shouldn't have been, to find it wasn't a fancy café but a casual diner. He felt a bit out of place in his suit among the construction workers, plain clothes office workers and janitors.

Derek smiled when he saw Chloe enter the restaurant. She wore a light blue blouse and black trousers. She sat down across from him, placing her purse in the seat next to her.

"Hi." She said

"Hi."

A waitress with the name tag Lynn pinned to her yellow uniform approached the booth "Welcome! The usual Chloe?" Lynn asked to which Chloe nodded.

"What's the usual?" Derek asked surprised she'd come here often enough to have a usual. Lynn, an older woman with a kind smile answered him.

"She comes in on Mondays and get the corned beef on rye, a side of home fries with a large Pepsi. First time she's come here with a gentleman though."

Chloe laughed "Lynn, this is Derek, an old friend of mine."

Lynn turned to Derek pencil and pad in hand "Nice to meet you Derek. What can I get for you?"

Derek thought about it "How big are your portions?"

"They'll fill you up."

Derek nodded "Then I'll have what she's having, with extra fries."

Lynn winked at the two "You got it." And walked off the place the order.

"That's a big order." Derek said to Chloe who laughed "Well, I need to eat, and this is usually the first meal I have. Mondays are crazy for me."

Derek nodded "Understandable. Did you bring what I asked?"

Chloe nodded "Yup!" She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her purse "Here are the specks for the house." She handed him the paper.

Derek took it and looked over the list "Library, office, den, a panic room…a secret door leading to the panic room?" He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

Chloe smiled and nodded "Yes Derek. A secret door leading to a panic room, is there something confusing about that?"

Derek chuckled shaking his head "No, No…nothing confusing just…different."

"Can you do it?" She asked, concern growing in her eyes.

"Of course I can do it." He said placing a hand over hers. Shivers went up his arm at the contact but he ignored it. "What about design?"

"Mari is taking care of that for me. She's putting together color palates that I'll sign off on and then she'll bring to you." Chloe explained as Lynn returned with their food. Derek withdrew his hand from Chloe's, instantly missing the warmth of her hand.

"So I'll be working with Mari?"

"Only for the design…is that going to be a problem?"

Derek thought about it, Mari seemed like a hard worker, a little out there at times but he couldn't see any issues arising. "No, it should be fine." They thanked Lynn for their food and began eating. "So where's she from? Mari…that is." He asked.

Chloe took a drink from her cup and smiled at Derek. "That's a long story."

* * *

Valencia, Spain -August 6 years ago

20 year old Mari Cardona skidded to a stop and ducked into a nearby alleyway. Chest heaving she attempted to catch her breath. It was a beautiful day in her home of Valencia, a day she would normally be enjoying by going to the beach and hanging out with her friends but no, she was stuck running from her body guards.

Last night her parents had come to her and told her that she would be meeting with Lucas Alma, the 25 year old son of one of her father's business partners. Their intention was that she meets him, he fall in love with her and they get married and the company live happily ever after.

But that wasn't what Mari wanted, so she ran. Two weeks ago she'd gotten a call about a job offer from a woman in America. If she could just make it a few more blocks she'd be at the hotel where the woman was staying. Mari peered around the corner and saw her guards looking in stores.

When she saw that they fully entered a store she ran out of the alley and down the street. Shortly she was at the Hotel Balneario Las Arenas. Mari walked into the lobby and approached the desk.

"Hello." She greeted the concierge. "I'm looking for someone, she's expecting me."

The man nodded looking at his computer "Do you have the name? I can look up the room number and notify them you have arrived."

Mari nodded "Yes. Mari Cardona to see Chloe St. Cloud."

* * *

And there you go. Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thursday~

Simon wasn't exactly sure how he'd ended up in Dee's grandmother's kitchen eating a piping hot bowl of gumbo, listening to the elderly woman chat with her granddaughter in Creole.

Okay he knew exactly how he'd gotten there. He'd been walking down a street in the Bronx about to pass a hilariously named store called Bravo when he spotted an elderly woman struggling with her bags.

He approached her "Excuse me. Ma'am, would you like some help?" he asked.

The small black woman had eyed him suspiciously "What you want in return?" she asked revealing a thick Creole accent.

"Nothing!" Simon said holding up his hands defensively "I just wouldn't want anything happening to you on your way home." The woman looked at him for a moment, her light brown eyes softening, before holding out her bags.

"Tank you, young man." She said with a smile.

Simon nodded taking the bags from her and retuning her smile tenfold. "My name is Simon Bae. What's yours?" he asked trying to make conversation as they walked down the street and around the corner.

"My name is Annette DuChamps. Nice ta meet you Simon." Annette said stopping at a nice apartment complex and digging a key from her purse. After climbing the four flights of stairs and seeing how Annette had some difficulty with the stairs Simon was glad he'd stopped to help her. They got to the apartment and Annette unlocked the door, entering, Simon was met with the smell of something spicy cooking.

"Granny, that you?" An all too familiar voice came "You left the pot on again. I've told you a million times you can't just-" Annette was closing the front door while Simon stood in the living room awkwardly holding her grocery bags when Dee walked into the living room.

"Simon?!"

"Dee?!"

Annette gave a short laugh "Oh, now Granny _got_ to hear dis one child."

* * *

After explaining to Granny Annette, as Simon was now calling her, how they met and then to Dee what he was doing in Granny Annette's apartment. Annette sat him down at the kitchen table and gave him a big bowl of gumbo. As he ate, Simon wondered if this was where Dee grew up.

Then he noticed somethings on the mantle in the living room. Gris-Gris bags, used for voodoo talismans, voodoo dolls, amulets, and other charms lined the mantle. Simon's spoon dropped into his bowl with a loud clatter. He felt his face drain of color as he realized that Granny Annette DuChamps was a Voodoo Queen.

* * *

Jacques Gustave unlocked the door to the home he shared with his mother-in-law, many people thought he was crazy for doing so but he had his reasons, to find his daughter and mother-in-law sitting on the couch with a blonde Asian man between them who looked worse for wear.

"What's going on?" he asked. His thick French accent breaking the silence, Dee stood up. "Daddy. This is Simon. He helped Granny Annette home with her groceries so she gave him some gumbo to and he saw her voodoo items on the mantle."

Jacques' eyes widened "Is he…"

Dee shook her head "He's a sorcerer Daddy. No need for all that. I guess he's in shock over meeting a Voodoo Queen."

Jacques could understand the young man's feelings, he'd felt the same way when he'd found out from Dee's mother. And Jacques was human.

Simon shook his head, trying to gain his bearings then stood up. "It's nice to meet you sir. Simon Bae."

Jacques shook Simon's hand "Jacques Gustave."

Simon was surprised to see that Dee's father was white, though considering his own mixed background he really shouldn't have been. Dee took Simon out onto the balcony for some air.

"So…voodoo huh?" Simon asked.

"Yup." Dee replied popping the 'p'

"How?"

"It's all magic. It just depends on how your use it. I bet I could teach Tori how to make a voodoo doll." Dee teased a glint in her chocolate eyes.

" _Please_ don't. She does enough damage as is." Simon groaned thinking of the last knock back spell she used on him.

Dee laughed; Simon liked her laugh, "Alright fine, you're no fun."

"So I have to know, why witchcraft and not voodoo?" he queried looking out over the neighborhood

"Honestly, I was never any good at it. I'd make voodoo dolls of someone, nothing. But if I put a hex on someone, you'd see something. I can make gris-gris bags alright but that's about it. So my dad found Sabrina School to send me too." Dee explained

"Sounds very American Horror Story. Your mom couldn't teach you?"

Dee took a breath "My mom passed."

Simon wanted to kick himself "Shit, I'm sorry Dee…"

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know. I didn't know her. It happened when I was a baby." When she smiled it actually reached her eyes. "What else do you want to know about me?" Dee asked.

Simon leaned closer "Everything."

* * *

Bronx, New York August- 6 years ago

Newly graduated 18 year old Dee Gustave sat in a chair looking out the French doors at the rain hitting the balcony. She was supposed to be out with her friends celebrating their graduation from Sabrina School but the sudden downpour had put a stop to that.

"Whoo, it shaw is comin' down out 'dere child." Granny Annette's thick accent came from the kitchen where she was cooking them something to warm them up.

"Yes it is Annette. I'm sorry you couldn't hang out with your friends, chère." Her father, Jacques, apologized with his own thick French accent.

Dee couldn't help but smile. With her grandmother native to Louisiana and speaking Creole French, her father being native to France and she herself born and raised in the Bronx all three had thick accents so if someone from out of state were to walk into their home they wouldn't understand a word of what was being said.

"It's alright Daddy. There's always another day." Dee said turning to look at her father with his ink black hair and strong European features, she was proud to call him her father despite the racist remarks and dirty looks they got sometimes when they went out together. Granny Annette was the same way, she was proud to call Jacques her son-in-law.

The doorbell rang "Who could that be?" Jacques wondered as he stood to answer the door. After a few moments Dee heard her name called "Dee, it's for you."

Dee turned around and saw, standing in her living room next to her father was a woman taller than him, she looked lost and confused, her long black hair was slightly wet, like she had been in the rain before being given the umbrella she now held in her hand. Next to her was a petite woman, who also held an umbrella in her hand, with strawberry blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. There was a mid-sized wedding ring on her left hand but she was dressed in all black. A widow.

The smaller woman smiled "Dee Gustave? New graduate from Sabrina School?"

Dee nodded, apprehensive.

"My name is Chloe St. Cloud. I'd like to offer you a job."

* * *

Friday~

Kit bounced on his mother's bed impatiently waiting for her to come out of the shower so she could get dressed. "Mommy hurry up! You're going to be late!" Kit shouted just as Chloe's bathroom door opened and she stepped out in her robe.

"No I'm not Kit. Calm down." She answered with a smile on her face. Chloe entered her closet and returned wearing a pink quarter sleeve blouse and black short shorts.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked turning in a circle.

"I think you look pretty!" Kit said with a huge grin on his face.

"Great. Do you want to go pick a watch for me?"

"Yeah!" Kit hopped off the bed and ran into her closet. As he did that Chloe put lotion on and curled her hair, Kit was very picky. He came back with a gold watch, Kelsey's bracelet and a pair of earrings.

"Here you go!" Chloe took the items and put them on "Thank you!" She picked up a pair of brown wedges and put those on, standing up, she did a turn around in her mirror.

"Fantastic!" Mari's voice came from Chloe's room door.

Kit ran toward her "Mari!"

The necromancer apprentice bend and caught him in a hug "How are you champ? You ready for a great movie marathon?"

Kit nodded "Yeah!" Derek was picking Chloe up and dropping Kelsey and Simon off for a movie night; there were two adults because both kids could be a handful on their own at times.

"You do look lovely though Madam." Mari said standing up straight.

Chloe smiled "Thank you." Then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" Kit shouted and took off out of the room.

"Kit!" Mari and Chloe shouted after him at the same time. Both women sighed

"I have no idea where he got his energy from." Chloe said picking up her purse and walking out of the room. Arriving downstairs they were surprised to find that Kit hadn't opened the door but was doing some type of strange dance. Mari walked forward and looked through the peephole

"Alright champ. You can open the door." She said taking a step back.

Kit cheered and threw the door open "Kelsey!"

"Kit!" The young girl cried happily. The two children hugged then raced toward the movie room.

Chloe shook her head, laughing. "Hey Simon. Derek." She said she hugged Simon and after a slight hesitation on both their parts hugged Derek as well.

"You look great." Derek complimented.

Chloe blushed and smiled "Thank you. So do you." It was true, he had on a blue button down untucked and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Okay we should get going." Derek said, clearing his throat.

Chloe nodded "Thanks for kid-sitting you guys." Mari smiled and waved as they left.

"Kid-sitting?" Simon asked as the door closed. Mari walked over to the wet bar and pulled down two glasses and then got out some brandy.

"Young Master feels that since he is no longer a baby, it shouldn't be called 'babysitting' so now it's called kid-sitting." Mari explained as she poured them drinks "So, where's he taking her?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He said I'd blab." Simon admitted.

"Damn. Oh well." She held up her glass "Here's to praying for them to get some."

"Amen to that." They clinked glasses.

* * *

 **AN:Outfits are on my profile**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A figure stood on a busy street, watching as The Madam walked down the opposite sidewalk. His eyes narrowed when he saw the Alpha walking with her. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I thought you were quitting Seth." Dee's voice came from behind him, causing him to jump.

Seth Ortiz, a six foot half Puerto Rican sorcerer, turned to look at her "Brats shouldn't be out past their bed time." He snapped

"I'm 24 you ass. What are you doing?" the young witch asked snatching the cigarette from Seth's hand.

"My job." He grumbled. Seth, aged 28, had been tasked with protecting Chloe from the very moment she joined the St. Cloud Cabal. It went without saying that Seth had gotten… attached, to his charge over the years.

That was something rookies did, something Jey Steele did. Granted Jey _was_ dealing with a six year old. He wasn't in love with her no; Seth's love for Chloe was like the love an older brother had for a younger sister. And he didn't really approve of Chloe dating the Alpha.

"You can't do anything about it Seth." Dee said

Seth groaned "I know. I know. She can take care of herself." It was true. Seth had taken an extra step and trained Chloe in self-defense; so there wasn't really a reason for him to be following her. Seth knew he'd be getting an earful on Monday but he didn't really care.

"Come on." Dee said looping an arm through his "You can buy me a drink while I tell you about this guy I met."

Seth rolled his eyes "Wonderful. I get to spend my money and I get a story."

Dee laughed and dragged Seth down the street.

* * *

Derek watched as Chloe angrily texted on her phone then shoved it back in her purse. "Something wrong?" He asked, picking up his beer.

Chloe smiled "No, nothing. Just taking care of a little business, sorry."

Derek smiled "Don't worry about it." Chloe nodded, picked up her own beer bottle, and took a swig. The two sat in an awkward silence, the entire meal had been awkward if he was being honest. This was to be expected, all they were comfortable talking about so far was work, their kids and Team Oomi Zoomi. They might as well skip the dating, get married and find a way to age themselves 20 years.

It was sad to think that at 25 and 26 years old respectively, neither could think of anything to say to the other. "So…" Derek said, drumming his fingers on the table. The restaurant they were at was a nice one but was quickly becoming crowded. Derek could see that Chloe wasn't too pleased with the amount of people and Derek's ears were hurting with the noise level.

They needed someplace they could relax. Having already paid the bill Derek thought of the perfect place they could go. "Come on." Derek said standing up and holding out his hand.

Chloe gave him a funny look "Where are we going?"

"Someplace I like to go to think. If that's okay…" He hesitated, ready to offer to take her home when Chloe put her hand in his outstretched one "Sure."

A smile split across Derek's face and the two walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Ithaca, New York- June 2nd 25 years ago

Christopher "Kit" Bae was the happiest man in the world; he had a small but thriving law firm in the town of Ithaca, New York. He lived in a nice neighborhood with friendly neighbors. But what made him the happiest was his wife Sophia, who was a very gifted artist. Sure they got some strange looks around town, he being Korean and she being Swedish, but they were happy. Sophia was beautiful, long blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a smile that lit up a room.

She had given birth to their first child almost three weeks ago, a boy, named Simon. He had a thick patch a blonde hair, making his parents laugh. No one would doubt that he was mixed. The next thing would be to see what supernatural race he would be. Kit was a sorcerer and Sophia was a shaman, they were concerned with what powers he would have. Kit, smiling to himself closed his office door, locked it, and walked down the stairs to drive home.

* * *

Sophia Bae was the most desperate woman in the world; she had given birth not three weeks ago and was still home with Simon. Granted she'd be home regardless as her studio was in the garage. The reason she was panicked was because her baby, her beautiful boy Simon, was dead. Sudden infantile death syndrome had taken him.

But Sophia wasn't ready to let go. Not yet. Being a shaman she could heal wounds and injuries. To bring a person back from the dead required a necromancer…or a lot of power. Her Ayami, Nicolas, was dead set against what Sophia was going to do.

"What do you want me to do Nick?" She looked at the time. If she did this now, Kit would be home just in time. Sophia took a breath, carried Simon from the nursery, and gathered what she needed. She wrote Kit a note and placed it on the kitchen counter for him to find. She picked up one of her sketch pads and ripped out a drawing of Simon, wrote something on the back and placed it in her pocket. She laid her lifeless baby on kitchen table and started the ceremony.

Sophia gasped as she felt her spirit leaving her body and flowing into Simon's. Nick, not wanted to lose his closest friend intervened. "No!" Sophia shouted as Nick placed himself in the path of travel. Sophia screamed and was knocked back out of her chair, unconscious. On the table, Simon began to breathe again and started crying.

Sophia woke up to Simon's cries. Looking around, she didn't know where she was or why she was in someone's house. Standing up she saw the baby on the table. "Oh you poor thing! Look at you, Asian with blonde hair, not something you see every day but you're still handsome." She picked him up and rocked him until he stopped crying.

"Let's get you back into bed; your mommy should be back soon, yeah?" Sophia walked around the house until she found the nursery. She placed Simon in the crib and turned on the mobile "There. Sweet dreams handsome." Sophia turned off the light and started to walk out of the house.

"Wait, where do I live again?" She said to herself as she opened and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Kit arrived home about five minutes later. Walking in the door he knew something was wrong.

Normally Sophia had classical music playing in the house, it was silent.

Normally she was waiting in the living room with Simon for him, they weren't.

He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter. _'Kit, I'm doing this for Simon. Please forgive me. I love you with my very being. Sophia.'_ Dread swept over him and Kit raced to Simon's room. Throwing open the door he was relieved to find that his son was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Not caring that he would wake Simon up, Kit picked up his son and held him close. He sat down on the floor and started crying.

* * *

Hours later, Kit had poured over his address book calling all of his friends asking if they had seen Sophia. They hadn't. Around eight o'clock the doorbell rang. Opening it, Kit was surprised to find Diane Enright and Marcel Davidoff.

Marcel had been his boss at the Edison Group, a supernatural research company. He'd donated to Diane who was now pregnant with their child. Diane was a witch who worked for the Edison group.

"What is it?" Kit asked, not really in the mood to deal with either of them.

"We'd like you to come back, Kit. We know you have a son. Soon you'll have a daughter…" Marcel began

Diane stroked her very round belly

"She'll never know I'm her father, that was the deal!" Kit snapped

Marcel held up his hands "Of course, of course. But regardless, we need you. Don't you want to help your son find the right path?" The man asked.

Kit sighed; Sophia would have a fit about him taking Simon to these people if she was here. She'd kill him if she found out about Diane's daughter.

But Sophia wasn't here.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Four years later-Edison Group Headquarters

Kit watched as Simon played with Derek, a young wolf. The two had become close friends, with Derek having some reservations at first. That was his natural wolf instincts not trusting strangers but the need to be part of a pack, to not be lonely, was much stronger. Being five years old also helped.

Kit sighed when Simon smiled, his heart throbbed with pain. Simon may look like him but his mannerisms, personality, laugh, smile and over all his love of drawing were all Sophia. There hadn't been any word from Sophia.

He didn't know if she was alive or dead and even though she was gone from his and Simon's life, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. Sophia never did anything without a purpose. Her note said she did it for Simon, which was all the explanation he really needed.

But regardless Christopher "Kit" Bae was the saddest man in the world.

* * *

Present day-Some bar

Seth watched as the ice shifted in his glass. The bar was almost empty. Dee had long since gone home. Only the truly lonely remained. Which said a lot about him…until a pair of slender tan arms wrapped around his shoulders "Why the long face, lover?" Adeline Montrose, necromancer/shaman hybrid aged 23, whispered in his ear, pressing her long body against his back.

Seth smirked and turned to face her, taking her hands in his. "Nothing now that you're here." Seth kissed the palms of her hands "My sweet Addy."

Adeline smiled; Seth loved her smile…though to be honest he loved everything about her, her smile lit up the room. She had heterochromia, one eye was pale blue and the other was a hazel color.

She theorized it was because she was a hybrid of the two races that dealt with the soul and eyes being windows into the soul...well both powers grabbed hold. Seth didn't really care, her eyes were amazing.

She had long dark blonde hair that was braided on the sides giving her a faux hawk. Addy worked part-time as a photographer, full time she worked for the Boyd Cabal.

"So do your adorable co-workers know?" She asked, picking up her drink, taking a sip. Seth chuckled; if the girls had heard what Addy just said-there'd be a fight.

"Know what, my love?" He questioned back, though he knew exactly what she was taking about.

"That you're sleeping with the enemy of course." Addy smiled, it was slow and dangerous.

"I think you should be more worried about that than I, my dear." Seth said, leaning up from his seat to kiss her.

Even if it wouldn't last, for now it was perfect.

* * *

 **AN: Boom!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was still early in the night so Derek chartered a plane and brought them to Syracuse where the Pack house was located. It was a big old house, much like the safe house they stayed in, surrounded by trees; perfect for wolves to come and go. After parking Derek walked Chloe around the back of the house.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, wishing she'd worn better shoes for the distance they were walking.

"Someplace I couldn't take Elena. It's strictly for the Alpha and his or her mate." Derek explained as they arrived at the top of a hill overlooking a meadow some distance from the house. The full moon shone down, illuminating a small stream that flowed in the back of the meadow.

"Oh my…Derek, it's beautiful." Chloe said as she took in the view. Derek was immensely pleased that she liked the peak, it was something of great importance to him as both a wolf and as Alpha. They were silent, listening to the sounds of nature.

Then Chloe turned to Derek "Tell me about Elena."

* * *

Frank Boyd considered himself a patient and tolerant man.

When his father named his younger brother, Guy, heir to the Cabal, he did nothing.

When Guy married the love of Frank's life, he did nothing.

When Guy announced that he would have a son, a son that by all rights should be Frank's, he did nothing.

But when Guy stood by while the Cortez and Nast Cabals were being undermined by the St Cloud's who were being run by _necromancer_ , Frank Boyd put his foot down.

He reached out, picked up him cell phone, and dialed a number "Adeline? Get Collin."

It was time he did something.

* * *

"Tell you about Elena?" Derek asked

"Yes. I'd like to know about her, if that's alright." Chloe smiled a bit as they sat on the hill.

"Al…right then." Derek cleared his throat. He supposed it was only fair since she had told him about Stephen. "I met Elena when we were captured by the Pack. We'd gotten too close too many times I guess…

* * *

Syracuse New York-10 years ago

Derek wasn't one to sweat…in a nervous way. But now, as he sensed many wolves closing in around him and his family, he began to sweat, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Normally he had a plan, a way out. Then again normally he wasn't being cornered by the Pack. The very thing Kit had tried to keep from him. Derek was almost certain that his new found knowledge of being Zachary Cain's son would affect how they were treated.

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek saw Tori readying herself to fight.

"Tori!" He'd hissed "Not a good idea." She'd looked at him, poised to argue when she saw the caution and also the worry in his eyes. She nodded and lowered her defenses.

"You alright D?" Simon had asked noticing the abnormal amount of sweat dripping down his adoptive brother's neck.

Derek rolled his shoulders, he and his wolf deciding to stand their ground. "Fine."

To everyone's surprise a group of people walked out of the forest behind the back of the motel they were staying at. Several pairs of eyes peered at them from the tree line. Within the group of wolves stood a man that was clearly the Alpha at least to Derek.

He carried himself with an air of self-importance and power seemed to roll off him. "So finally, we have the rogue that's been running through my territory!" The Alpha said, his voice echoing through the clearing for the rest of the Pack to hear.

Derek frowned internally, it wasn't his territory, it was Pack territory.

"And a Cain no less. What's your name pup?"

Derek's wolf growled at being called a pup, but Derek answered the Alpha in a calm voice "Derek Souza. Sir."

The Alpha smiled and turned to a young woman by his side "Watch them. I'll be back." He turned and walked into the forest without waiting for her answer.

Derek took this time to look her over; she was tall, at least five foot seven inches, shapely, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was clearly doing the same thing with him; he noted when he'd finished. Their eyes met and both of theirs narrowed.

Then the wind blew and Derek caught her scent. Jasmine. It instantly reminded him of Chloe, at least partly.

"What's your name?" Derek found himself asking to everyone's shock.

The girl's eyes widened and a beautiful smile split across her face "Elena Micheals."

* * *

Syracuse New York, Pack House-7 years ago

"Derek I want a divorce." Derek looked up from his blueprints and at his wife of one year. "Why?" He asked

"Because I can't give you children Derek. And I want you to go find your mate." Elena reasoned, tears forming in her eyes "I know about Chloe, Derek. And I want you to be happy."

Derek stood up from behind his desk "El, listen to me." He pulled her into his arms "Yes, Chloe is my mate. But I have no idea where she is and even if I were to find her, she has probably moved on with her life. Knowing her, she has. I don't want to mess that up. I want her happy. And as for my happiness." He kissed her slow and gentle "You make me the happiest I could ever be."

"What if I find _my_ mate?" Elena asked

"That is when I will grant you your divorce." Derek said with a sad smile.

"Deal." She said leaning up to kiss him again.

* * *

Present day

"Unfortunately Elena never found her mate, and she died giving birth to Kelsey." Derek said lying back in the grass, thinking about his deceased wife. "Like I said before I did love Elena, I still do, but the love I have for her was and never will be the love I could and will have for you…Chloe."

Chloe smiled a bit "Well, shall we test that theory?" she, having laid down next to him, sat up on her stomach and tilted his face toward her.

"What happened to not kissing on the first date?" Derek asked making them both chuckle, his hands going to her waist, pulling her closer.

"This isn't our first date." Chloe said closing her lips over his.

* * *

Manhattan

Simon, once again, found himself on the bad side of a very powerful woman. "Do it!" Mari hissed at him, fury in her eyes.

"B-but…"

"Do it! Or so help me I will make sure some not-so-nice ghosts come and haunt your ass until you do it!" The necromancer threatened.

Simon sighed "Fine!" He picked up his cell phone and dialed Dee's number. As it rang he had to look away from Mari as she had the most terrifying look on her face. Simon heard a click and just as he was about to say hello a deep voice came over the microphone "Hello?"

Simon's heart seemed to stop. There was a scuffle and then Dee's voice came over the phone "Hello? Simon? Are you still there?" She asked, club music could be heard in the background.

"U-Uh…It was nothing. Sorry." He hung up, feeling crushed.

"What is it Simon?" Mari asked seeing him looking so dejected.

"She was…with someone else."

"What?!" She shouted "I'm calling her right now!"

"No. Don't. It's okay. I'll…call her tomorrow." He said sounding like a wounded puppy.

"Alright." She said, pouring him another drink which he downed in a second.

"I hope Derek's having more luck than I am." He muttered darkly.

* * *

AN: And that's it for now


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Friday Night~

Chloe and Derek got in late. Very late. Much to Mari and Simon's pleasure and Chloe and Derek's embarrassment. After Derek, Simon and Kelsey left, Mari made a move to mention the many hickeys that peppered Chloe's neck and chest but was silenced with a look.

"Not a word." Chloe warned her as she walked upstairs carrying a sleeping Kit. After putting him in bed her phone buzzed. It was from Derek _"Tori said she'd kidsit. See you Monday night."_ Chloe smiled to herself and went to change for bed.

* * *

Bonnie watched with hazy eyes as her boyfriend and mate of two years, Arion Ortiz, came in from the record shop below the apartment they shared. "How was work?" She asked, sleep caked her voice. Arion jumped slightly "Oh, bebe, I wasn't expecting you home tonight. I woke you up didn't I?" He took off his shirt and pants and crawled into the bed.

He kissed Bonnie's temple "Sorry I woke you my love."

Bonnie rolled so that she was facing him "Don't worry about it, those stairs are really creaky."

Arion chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist "So, not that I mind, but why are you home so early?" Arion asked rubbing circles on the hipbone he could get to, _just_ the way she liked.

"Kelsey's staying over the St Cloud's house. Simon and one of theirs are kid-sitting so I got the night off." Bonnie reached up and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Sweet." Was all he said. Arion wasn't one to get involved with Cabals or Packs or any big organization really. He said it disrupted his mellow. And Bonnie loved his mellow. Arion kept her calm and kept her from stressing out.

"And have you given any thought to what I suggested bebe?" Arion asked, his lips at her forehead.

Bonnie sighed; Arion was trying to get her to mend fences with Jey. Something that was way easier said than done.

"Bon-Bon…" Arion said, using the nickname they both knew would get him anything he wanted "Listen, if you talk to your sister…I'll call Seth."

Bonnie sat up then "Ari…really?!" Arion and his older brother Seth had about as great a relationship as Jey and Bonnie did, so Bonnie knew that him calling Seth was a huge step.

Arion nodded "It wouldn't be fair for me to push you to mend your fences when I can't even fix my own." He smiled at her, his honey eyes sparkling.

Bonnie grinned "Deal!" She pushed herself up and straddled him

"Whoa, I thought you were sleep?" Arion teased his hands trailing up the tank she was wearing.

"Who needs sleep when there are other things we could be doing?" Bonnie answered lowering her face to his.

* * *

Seth watched as Adeline slid her pants back on. She thought he was sleep. Seth watched, a grin on his face as Addy started looking for her bra, which lay to his left. As she leaned over the bed, her beautifully round breasts hung in his face. Seth couldn't help but reach out and cup one in his hand. Adeline gasped and pulled back, kneeling on the bed.

"You're supposed to be sleep." She said in an accusatory tone.

"And you're supposed to be naked, sleeping next to me. Seth rebutted, sitting up. Adeline, ever the shy one, looked away from his nakedness, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh come on Addy, you weren't acting this shy about an hour ago. What happened?" Seth leaned close to her, nuzzling her bare breasts.

"T-That was different Seth. I was caught up in…" Adeline's words were cut short by her gasping then moaning. As they spoke Seth had unbuttoned her pants and slid a hand down. Playing with her. His other hand toyed with one of her nipples while he suckled the other.

"Seth! I-I have…to…go."

Seth frowned "Where, my love?" He pulled her closer, letting his hardening self rub between her legs; drawing more moans from her.

"W-Work…c-calle..d." she could barely get the words out. Damn him for being cliché but the man had _magic_ fingers. "Work can wait a few hours…can't it?" he asked pulling back, after having worked her pants down to her knees.

"I-" Adeline looked at the clock. Collin hated being woken up at unreasonable hours "It can wait." She said with a smile.

Seth grinned and helped her out of her pants "Perfect. My Lover."

* * *

Except Collin Novak, IT golden boy for the Boyd Cabal wasn't sleeping. Nor was he out partying or 'getting some' like his coworker. No Collin was doing what any rational minded 26 year old geek would do when overstressed. He hacked.

Sure Collin _looked_ dreamy, standing at six foot five inches, blonde hair and hazel eyes but no Collin was as about as dorky as they came. He had the Star Wars collectables and lifetime, all access pass to Comic Con to prove it.

If there was one thing, other than being woken up at unreasonable hours, that got him heated; which was never a good idea as Collin was an Exustio half demon was bureaucrats. They never understood that sometimes it's okay to go out of order. If Frank had just made his way down from his high tower and popped his head into Collin's lair in the basement of Boyd towers, mister high and mighty Frank Boyd would have been overjoyed to see Collin hacking into the Souza Construction Company main frame.

But Frank just _had_ to follow protocol and disturb Adeline on her date night. Adeline was one of very few people at Boyd to treat Collin like a human being, a friend really. The dorky half demon chuckled to himself "Who said high school ends?" he clicked a few keys and erased his work and all evidence that he'd been on Souza servers.

"I wonder if I should tell Adeline that there's a fifty percent chance Simon Bae is her older half-brother…" the lanky half demon stretched, grabbed his things and left his basement office. "Maybe not."

* * *

Saturday Morning

Seth woke up to a ringing in his head...no wait that was his phone. He groaned grabbing blindly for it on his nightstand. "Open your eyes stupid!" Adeline's angry voice came from his right. Seth grinned as his eyes popped open to stare into her mismatched ones.

"Look who stayed over." He teased.

Addy rolled her eyes "Just answer your phone!" she turned over as Seth sat up.

Before he picked up his phone he took a moment to admire the smooth curvature of his lover's back, and the watercolor butterflies that trailed down from her right shoulder blade to her right hip. Smiling he finally looked at his phone; his heart stopped as he answered

"Arion?"

* * *

Puerto Rico 12 years ago

16 year old Seth Ortiz was fuming. He was sick and tired of being compared to his 'perfect' little brother Arion. Arion got perfect grades. Seth…did not. Arion was such a gentleman. Seth peeked under girl's skirts. Arion's so talented with his music. Seth got into fights.

"Seth! Hey Seth wait!" Arion's still breaking voice shouted over the waves. Seth sighed, when they were alone he couldn't hate home. He was his little brother after all. It was when they were around their family Seth couldn't stand Arion.

He knew it was wrong; neither of them could help the circumstances of their births. Seth's mother was white. In fact she was Irish. Unfortunately she died when Seth was still a baby. His father, Richard, had remarried when Seth was one and Arion was born a year later. Don't get him wrong Seth _loved_ his step-mother Monica, she raised him after all. It was his aunts and uncles constantly whispering about him being the mutt and Arion being the pure bred. What was this Harry Potter?

"What is it Ari?" Seth asked, planting his feet in the sand. Ah, he loved the warmth between his toes. Arion pushed his longish dark brown hair from his honey colored eyes as he caught his breath.

"Where are you going? The party's starting soon. Don't you want to give Mama the gift you made her?"

Seth had to smile; you couldn't beat 14 year old optimism. That'd be gone by age 15, when Arion's powers came in.

"Oh yeah is it that late already?" Seth asked throwing an arm around Arion who smiled.

Soon the two arrived back at their home where a party, celebrating their mother's birthday, was in full swing. Seth did his best to have a good time. For the most part it worked…until the time for came for gift giving. Arion went first, having made a CD for Monica. She turned it on and put the headphones on.

Minutes passed in an awkward silence then Monica began to cry "Oh Ari! It was beautiful!" She drew her youngest into a hug then turned to Seth, her eyes warm.

Seth reached in his pocket and brought out a small box and handed it to his mother. He ignored the snide whispers behind him and watched with baited breath as the woman he cared for most in this world opened his gift.

Monica gasped "Oh my!" gingerly she picked up the gift by its chain and held it up for everyone to see. It was a hand blown glass sea turtle pendant, Monica's favorite animal.

"Seth you made this?!" she asked. Seth smiled and nodded.

Monica held out the necklace to him "Put it on for me?" She asked. He took the chain and did so. Monica pulled him down and kissed his cheek "You are so talented, my beautiful boy."

And just when Seth didn't think anything could knock him from cloud nine he heard one of his Uncle's say "Hphm, filthy half breed probably got someone else to do the work. Then takes the credit for it. That's all his mother's people ever do."

That comment set Richard _and_ Monica off. Richard, because he'd insulted his first wife _and_ son. Monica because he'd insulted her son in her home. Seth couldn't take it anymore, he stalked back to his room and pulled out a suitcase. He started packing.

"Seth, what are you doing? Why are you packing?" Arion's innocent voice came from the doorway. Seth's head snapped up from his case. He stood, his anger growing, magic swirling around him

"Because I am _sick_ and _tired_ of always being in your shadow." He spat sending Arion into the next room with a knockback spell.

"Oh Arion's so perfect in everything he does, not like that good for nothing older brother of his!" Seth mocked

"It's not like that Seth…" Arion began, standing up, but Seth was having none of it

"Open your eyes you idiot! You will _always_ be the favorite, the golden boy, but I'm done!"

Arion was done too. "Fine!" He shouted, tears welling up in his eyes, magic growing around him "Then I never want to see you again!" Arion pushed his hands out and sent Seth flying into his bedroom wall.

The young man had just preformed his first knockback spell.

* * *

That night Seth left a letter for his parents on their nightstand and snuck out of the house. He made his way into town to a restaurant he knew was open. Seth had no idea what he was going to to; he had money but not enough to get him away from Puerto Rico to ease the guilt.

Just when Seth was falling into despair a shadow fell over him. He looked up and found himself looking at an older man. He wore a smart suit and carried himself with an air of 'I'm important'

"Can I help you?" Seth asked.

The man smiled "No. But I believe I can help you. Seth Ortiz yes?" He asked Seth nodded, sitting up ready to run. The man took out a business card and handed it to Seth. "My name is Lionel St Cloud. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Present Day-Saturday Morning

It had been 12 long years since that fight. The only reason they had each other's numbers was because their mother insisted upon it. Richard and Monica didn't know about the fight. Seth had gone back and swapped out his runaway letter with one stating that he'd received a scholarship to attend a prestigious trade school in the states. Complete with Mr. St Cloud's signature and business card.

So it went without saying that Seth was rocked to the core when Arion called. "Why am I here again?" Adeline asked as they walked into the café he and Arion arranged to meet at.

"Don't you want to meet my adorable little brother?" Seth asked

"Why so can leave you for him? Besides you barely talk about the guy. I'm here for the breakfast." She said her face blank.

Seth rolled his eyes "You would never leave me." He leaned close to whisper in her ear "You love what I do too much." He said confidently as they sat at a booth.

"Keep it up hot shot." She muttered elbowing him in the ribs. They ordered food and coffee. The coffee was for Seth, Adeline got a hot chocolate.

"So childish." Seth laughed

"Bite me." Adeline retorted.

When their drinks came, Arion and a leggy beauty by his side walked up.

"What, you didn't order me anything?" Arion complained as they approached.

Seth stood, tears coming to the brothers eyes. He pulled his little brother into a hug. "You can have the whole damn menu Ari." Seth said a tear running down his cheek.

"The whole damn menu."

* * *

Monday Morning~

Kelsey Elena Souza was freaking out man! A straight panic attack. What six year old has a panic attack? Kelsey does. Kelsey _did not_ want to go to school.

Sunday night she'd been so excited about school and that excitement had turned to stomach churning nervous dread. Derek didn't know what to do, she'd already through up twice. So Derek called Chloe who was surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

"Come over for breakfast." She'd said.

Derek was grateful to call Chloe his girlfriend if not for this very reason. Soon the werewolf trio was at the penthouse.

Chloe managed to get Kelsey to eat some dry toast and drink some tea to settle her stomach. After they'd eaten Kit dragged Derek upstairs for 'man-time' as he'd called it. Chloe took Kelsey up to her room to fix the child's hair.

This left Jey and Bonnie alone in the living room…for the first time in six long years. Jey thought she was going to have an aneurysm when Bonnie opened her mouth and these words spilled out "I'm sorry Jey-Bird."

* * *

In Chloe's room, Kelsey sat at a very pretty vanity. She'd never seen a vanity before, living in a house with just her daddy. Chloe grabbed her brush and started brushing Kelsey's hair, something the child found very relaxing. "So what's the matter Kelsey?" she asked in a gentle voice as she worked through the thick ebony locks.

"Well…I-I'm scared." Kelsey admitted, tears welling up.

Chloe's heart went out to the girl. Derek had told her how Elena's body had rejected the pregnancy in the last trimester and Kelsey was born two months early, weighing only three pounds. It was evident even now, she was very small for her age. Something Chloe understood completely.

"Do you want to go to school today Kel?" Chloe asked as she set the brush down.

Kelsey thought about it and nodded "I do, cause Kit's gonna be there and friends from last year too." Chloe smiled. Kit had been home schooled up until this point of entering first grade.

"Good. Well then let's make you even prettier for your first day hmm?"

Kelsey looked at Chloe through the mirror, a question in her eyes. "Would you like me to braid your hair?" Chloe smiled when Kelsey's eyes lit up and a beautiful smile broke out across her face.

"Yes please!" The child then lowered her voice as if to keep others from hearing; given the advanced hearing both her father and the two bodyguards held, she was right to do so. "Daddy's not really good at braiding."

Chloe snorted out a laugh "I bet. But I've had practice." With that Chloe got to work on Kelsey's hair.

* * *

Down the hall it was less than cheerful. Derek sat on Kit's bed staring into Kit's baby blue eyes. Kit sat in his desk chair staring into Derek's emerald green eyes.

"Do you like my mommy?" Kit asked.

Derek was once again thrown by how forward both he and Kelsey were even at six years old.

"Yes." Derek answered honestly.

Kit nodded seeming to think. "Are you gonna marry my mommy?"

Derek repressed a smile at Kit's serious tone. He obviously was trying to be a big man and look out for his mother at such a young age.

"If she'll have me." Derek said, again as honestly as he could. This made Kit smile.

Then, Kit hesitated. His eyes wavered as he grew nervous. "Um…Mr. Souza?"

"Yes Kit?" "If you marry Mommy, you'll be my Daddy right?"

"Yes that's right."

Kit held up a flyer, but looked down at the ground "But if…if you don't marry mommy before the Father-Son read-a-thon…" Kit looked up at Derek and the Alpha was floored to see tears in Kit's eyes.

"Will you be my daddy?" the child sobbed out.

Derek reached out and picked Kit up, cradling him in his arms. "Kit, I would be honored to be your father." And they sat like that for who knows how long. Derek holding Kit, Father holding Son, as he cried.

* * *

Kelsey looked up at Chloe "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Positive!"

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"It's my house." Chloe smiled reassuringly down at Kelsey and held out her hand.

Kelsey gave a nervous smile back and took her hand. "And you're positive this will help?"

"Yup! My mom used to do this with me all the time!"

"Okay. I'll trust you."

"That means the world to me Kel. You have no idea." Chloe squeezed Kelsey's hand "Ready?"

"Ready." Kelsey answered

"1-2-3!" On three the two raced down the stairs inside the penthouse coming to a stop at the bottom out of breath and giggling all the way.

"Mrs. St Cloud it worked! I'm not nervous anymore!" Chloe smiled at Kelsey, her eyes clouding a bit, reminiscing about her own past.

"That's wonderful Kelsey. I'm so happy."

Here were mother and daughter, gone were the first day jitters.

* * *

AN: And Done! Longest chapter yet!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There was silence as Bonnie's words hung in the air. Jey blinked "I-I'm sorry…what did you say?"

Bonnie took a breath, her patience starting to run thin. She promised both Arion and herself that she'd get through this. And deep down she wanted to fix her relationship with Jey…so she'd try. "I said I'm sorry." Bonnie repeated herself. Apologies didn't come easy to the younger Steele twin so Jey was blown away when Bonnie repeated herself.

"You're…sorry?" Jey asked.

Bonnie nodded "I should've talked to you first before I filled out that application, and approached the Pack to begin with."

Jey opened her mouth then closed it, what could she say, _'don't be sorry?'_ or _'it's alright, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you?'_ that was a big fat **no**. Jey had every reason to be mad back then, especially after all they went through to escape.

* * *

Syracuse 10 years ago

Jey woke to the sound of whimpering. Bonnie. Her sister's name flashed through her mind as Jey's senses went into overdrive. She went to stand only to have the chains around her neck; wrists and waist jerk her back.

Jey gagged as she nearly choked herself "Bonnie?!" She coughed out. Looking toward her sister's cage Jey saw one of the guards unlocking the cage, a predatory look on his face.

Jey growled "Get away from her!" She screamed, feeling useless.

Jey was supposed to protect Bonnie, and now she watched helplessly as the wolf unlocked the chain around Bonnie's waist; the chain was meant to protect them from the very thing happening to Bonnie.

"No, please no." Bonnie whimpered. He unbuttoned his pants and started to pull them down when the door to the basement slammed open.

"Pull up your pants Lex. We've got to go. The rogue's back in territory." A female wolf said in an authoritative voice.

Lex groaned and zippered his pants "Yes Beta." He walked out of the cage and closed the door. The two left without another word.

"Bonnie?! Bon-Bon are you alright?!" Jey asked desperately, leaning against the bars.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie said with the strangest look on her face.

"Well what is it?" Jey asked.

"He left the keys…t-they must've fell out of his poctect." the younger Steele twin said, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Can you reach them?"

"I think so…got 'em!" Bonnie near yelled after having strained herself to get the keys.

"Quiet! We don't know if there are any wolves here still."

Bonnie nodded "Sorry!" Bonnie made quick work of her chains and ran over to Jey's cage.

After Jey was unlocked, Bonnie pulled her sister into a hug. "Oh Jey-Bird." She whimpered

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here." Jey held onto her sister, scared to let her go. "Come on, we've got to get out of here." Jey said, reluctantly releasing her sister. They made their way to the door and cautiously opened it up.

"I don't see anyone at the top of the stairs. And I can't smell anyone near." Jey said as she walked ahead of Bonnie. Jey had to protect Bonnie. When they reached the top of the stairs Jey paused again. "Bonnie, there's no one here."

"Are you sure?"

"Check for yourself." Jey stepped into the storage room that lead to the basement and let Bonnie have a look for herself.

Bonnie sniffed the air, her senses going into overdrive. "Th-There's no one." Jey looked around the storage room, grabbed a basket and started filling it with food. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked

"Getting us food. Look around for cash, or anything we could pawn." Bonnie nodded and went off. Soon the twins had enough food to last them a few days and enough cash to get them far, far away from Syracuse.

Bonnie took her sister's hand and smiled at her. "We're free!"

Jey nodded "We're free Bon-Bon. Finally free." The two walked out of the house and down the road.

Never looking back.

* * *

Present Day: Monday Morning

Bonnie held her breath as Jey processed what she said. "You're…sorry?" Her elder sister repeated once again.

Trying to control her rising temper Bonnie nodded "Yes."

Jey nodded "Uh huh…" _Well what the hell was that supposed to mean!_

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something when Kelsey's voice interrupted her "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Positive!" Chloe's voice answered her.

The Steele twins turned to look at the stairs. At the top stood Chloe and Kelsey, teetering on the edge of the top step. Bonnie smiled when the two ran down the steps at top speed and stopped once they reached the bottom.

Kelsey giggling "Mrs. St Cloud it worked! I'm not nervous anymore!"

Jey closed her eyes, understanding why Chloe's eyes clouded with tears. "That's wonderful Kelsey. I'm so happy."

Jey opened her eyes again and looked at Bonnie "We'll talk later." Bonnie nodded

* * *

Monday Night

"So," Derek started "I told you about Elena. Tell me about Stephen."

Chloe put her coffee cup down. They sat in the same diner, in the same booth as when they'd met before to discuss Chloe's house. "T-Tell you about Stephen?" She asked blinking rapidly.

Derek nodded. Chloe pursed her lips "Well I guess it's only fair."

* * *

Madison Square Park 8 years ago Spring

Chloe sat on a bench trying to eat her lunch but she'd been hit by a sudden wave of memories from her time with Simon, Tori….and Derek. She sniffed and wiped her eyes 'it was time to move on' she repeated that to herself over and over but to no avail. The tears still fell.

Chloe put her head back and gazed up at the trees just starting to grow their new leaves.

"You shouldn't cloud those pretty eyes of yours with tears."

Chloe jumped slightly at the voice breaking her trance. She looked toward the sound of the voice. Standing before her was a young man, about her age in jeans and t-shirt. He had dark blonde hair and strong hazel eyes.

Chloe wiped her eyes again "And I suppose you use that on all the girls you meet."

The man chuckled revealing a nice smile and orthodontically straighten teeth. "No, I don't. You're the first actually and I'm kind of ashamed that line came out of my mouth." Chloe laughed a bit, he reminded her of Simon, in the way his confidence showed. But that hesitation lurking behind his eyes, that was Derek.

The man held out his hand "Stephen St Cloud. Nice to meet you."

Chloe shook his outstretched hand "Chloe Saunders. Likewise."

* * *

St Cloud Estate 7 years ago

Chloe watched as her new husband got dressed. "What's the matter love?" Stephen asked, buttoning his shirt.

"I don't like when you go out like this. It's so late." Chloe mumbled into her pillow.

"I know, I don't like it either. I hate leaving you alone but Dad needs me to go take care of some…"

"Business I know." Chloe said sitting up "I'm scared you're going to go out one day…and not come back."

Stephen turned to Chloe, who had curled up into a ball. "Chloe, babe. Look at me." He paused until she did so. "I will always come back to you." Stephen leaned over and kissed his wife's lips.

"I promise."

* * *

Monday Night Present Day

"Except he didn't come home." Chloe said touching her left ring finger which was bare.

"What happened?" Derek asked taking her hands as Lynn came to collect their plates.

"It was June. I'd gone to the doctor that day, I hadn't been feeling well. Stephen had gone to…collect from one of our assets." Chloe took a deep breath, her hands started to shake.

"It was an ambush. The Cortez and Nast Cabals sought to end the St Cloud line with Stephen. They didn't know he'd married me. They didn't know that while they were killing him I was across town finding out that I was carrying the future of the St Cloud Cabal." Tears slipped from her eyes. "And in return for taking my husband from me and my unborn child…I destroyed the Cortez and Nast Cabals."

Derek was shocked to see Chloe's eyes filled with malice and harden to a point where her blue eyes looked like ice. Any other man, who didn't understand, would have withdrawn at that sight. Derek would never dream of doing that. He knew that underneath all that hate, was someone terribly hurt.

She needed him just like he needed her.

"Come on" Derek said, scooting out of the booth "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Simpson Law Group, Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan. Monday Night

Kit sighed to himself. He didn't want to be here, in this crowded room full of investors, politicians and the like. Kit would rather be at home. Granted if he were at home he'd been half way through a bottle of scotch, drowning in the sorrows of his lost love.

Kit was pulled from his mulling by his boss, Ken Simpson, speaking into the microphone. "And now ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce the artist of these works you've been buying tonight. Mrs. Sophia Montrose."

Everything moved in slow motion then, as the woman took the stage. The applause were drowned out by the blood pulsating in Kit's ears.

All rational thinking ceased as one over powering, joyous thought displayed itself in Kit's mind.

* * *

Chloe and Derek sat on Derek's couch, her legs in his lap, his arms around her waist and calves. Chloe's head rested comfortably in the crook of his shoulder. The house was silent and they were at peace.

"Kit cried?" Chloe murmured.

Derek nodded "Yeah, as he asked me to be his dad at the Father-Son read-a-thon" He left out the part about the boy asking is he was going to marry his mother.

Chloe sighed "I'm sorry."

"What for? We said that this relationship would include our kids. And you were tremendous with Kelsey today."

Chloe scoffed "That was nothing."

Derek looked at her "Not to me. You have no idea how much that means to me. I-" Derek was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He sighed "Always ruining the mood."

Chloe laughed "Who?"

"Everyone" He looked at the screen "Simon this time. What?" Derek snapped. His face in that instance went from slightly annoyed to confused and finally settled on shock. "What? How is that even possible?!" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'm on my way. …With Chloe at my house. Yeah okay. Be there soon." Derek hung up the phone and groaned

"What's wrong? Is Simon okay?"

"He's fine…it's Dad. He says he's seen Sophia."

"Who's Sophia?" Chloe asked, removing her legs from his lap so they could stand up.

"Sophia is Simon's mother. And she's been missing for the better part of 25 years."

* * *

AN: Boom! How you like me now?! Sorry it's taken so long.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"Sophia Montrose." The love of Kit's life held out her hand. He took it and cherished the feel of her soft skin once again.

"Christopher Bae. Call me Kit, Mrs. Montrose." It nearly killed him to call her something other than Mrs. Bae.

"And you can call me Sophia. I haven't been Mrs. Montrose for a very long time." Half of Kit did a happy dance knowing Sophia was single; the other half was sad seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Well may I ask what happened?" Kit pressed.

Sophia gave a bitter smile "The idiot got hit by a car. He never got to see our daughter born."

Kit sucked in a breath "Y-You have a daughter?" Something he would never have been able to give her.

"Yes. My Adeline is 23 years old. She's a very accomplished photographer. What about you Kit? Do you have any children?" Sophia asked her pale blue eyes sparkling. Sophia liked Kit, she felt like she knew him.

"I have an adopted son Derek, a daughter Tori and a son Simon." _Your son_ , he wanted to scream. "And Derek has a daughter named Kelsey." Kit's insides clenched as Sophia's face lit up.

"Oh you have a granddaughter! What a wonderful family!" If they stayed on this topic Kit would die of agony. "

That's a beautiful dress you're wearing Sophia." She took a step forward and put her lips at his ear. Kit suppressed a shudder of pleasure.

"Thank you" she whispered "Would you mind terribly if we went someplace a little quieter? It's getting difficult to hear you."

Kit smiled "Of course, would you wait for me in the lobby? I have to make a quick phone call. Sophia nodded, eyes glowing. The two parted ways, Sophia going to the lobby and Kit slipping into the Men's Restroom. Hands shaking from excitement, Kit pulled out his phone and dialed Simon. He picked up within seconds "Hello?"

"I found her Simon!"

"Huh? Found who?"

"Your mother! I'll explain later, I have to go."

"He-Hey Dad wai-" Kit hung up in the middle of Simon's sentence. Looking in the mirror he straightened his tie and fixed his hair.

It was time to win back his wife.

* * *

Simon stared at his phone for a moment, confused. "Who was that?" Dee's voice drifted in from the kitchen of his apartment. Simon had worked up the nerve; or rather Mari had threatened him to work up the nerve, to invite her over to talk about the phone call last week.

"I-It was my Dad…" Simon shook his head and dialed Derek's number.

"What?!" Derek snapped when he picked up, making Simon wince. He'd interrupted something. Again.

Simon got right to the point "So Dad called, he said he found my Mom!"

"What? How is that even possible?!" Derek asked

"I don't know man." Simon ran a hand through his hair "I-I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm on my way." Derek reassured him.

"Where are you?" Simon asked

"With Chloe at my house."

"Okay, please hurry."

Derek sighed, "Yeah okay. Be there soon."

The brothers hung up and Simon flopped down on the couch. A bag of chips was pushed into his face. The sorcerer looked up at Dee who smiled "Eating always helps. I have cookies if you don't want the chips. Wanna talk about it?"

Simon took the chips and sighed "It's a long story."

Dee shrugged and sat down next to him. "I've got nothing to do."

Simon smiled "Okay."

* * *

The drive to Simon's house was silent until Chloe spoke. "How could Kit know it's Sophia?"

Derek sighed "The thing is that when Sophia disappeared, she left a note that said something along that lines of 'I'm doing this for Simon. Please forgive me.' So it's not really certain what happened to her."

"He has a picture of her right, to verify?" Chloe asked. Derek nodded as he slowed down to parallel park outside Simon's apartment complex.

"Yeah, but who would accept that they'd been missing for 25 years and that they have a grown son. Not to mention the fact that Sophia doesn't know about Tori being Kit's daughter."

"Oh yeah, that would be really awkward. Tori is only a few months younger than Simon, anyone would assume Kit cheated."

Derek nodded "Exactly." He got out and opened Chloe's door for her "Let's go calm the idiot down."

Chloe smiled because despite all his name calling, Derek was really worried about Simon. The two entered the building unaware that they were being watched; a pair of emerald green eyes followed them from the car into the building.

"Derek?" A voice whispered, the sound made quieter by the wind blowing.

* * *

Buffalo, New York~ 26 years ago

Roxanne Cain was tired of trying to be perfect. Her husband Zachary was strict; he wanted a certain image of his family upheld as if that would sway the werewolf community in his favor. Zachary wanted to become Alpha of the Pack, a very hefty goal.

Roxanne reached down and stroked her belly gently. She was nine months pregnant with a baby boy, their first child. Zach was very proud of the fact that his first child would carry on the Cain name. But Roxanne knew that Zach didn't want to be Alpha to better their living situation, he wanted control. She also knew that Zach would undermine and talk down on their son so that he would not try to fight his father for the title when the time came, she'd be damned if he started that with her son.

Roxanne jumped, wrapping both arms around her belly when she heard the door slam. "Roxy! Where are you! Dad's here!" Zach's voice boomed up the stairs. Roxanne couldn't help but smile and relax a little.

She liked her father-in-law, Theo, much better than her own husband. Zach was his father's favorite and would never do anything to disrupt his place. "Coming!" She called down.

"You take your time my dear, wouldn't want anything happening to you or my grandson." Theo said.

Roxanne had to smile. She made it safely down the stairs and Zach reached out and drew her into a hug. "I love you Roxy." He murmured softly, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too Zach." She replied.

It was moments like these that made her regret what she was about to do. She turned to her father-in-law and smiled "Hi Theo. How are you?"

"Oh just fine. Have you thought of any names?" the elder Cain asked as Zach led her to a chair.

"A few. I'm not exactly sure yet."

"Want anything to drink Dad? Roxy?"

"I'll have some water Zach." Theo said.

Roxy nodded "Same for me please." Zach nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"So, let me here them." Theo prodded, speaking about the potential baby names.

"Well, I was thinking about Liam, or Steven, Michael, um…oh! And there's Derek." Roxy answered counting off the names on her fingers.

"Well the way to decide that is if you have a middle name for the boy. Do you?" Theo asked as Zach walked back in and handed them their glasses of water.

"Yes. I want his middle name to be Everett, after my father."

Theo stroked his beard "Hmmm if that's the case then how about Derek? What do you think Zach?"

Zach nodded "I like it."

Theo clapped his hands together and grinned "There you go Roxy!"

Roxy nodded "Derek Everett Cain. I like it." She absentmindly stroked her belly while thinking to herself. ' _Derek Everett Souza. This child will have my maiden name. I'm getting him out of this house.'_

Shortly both Zach and Theo rose. "Listen Roxy, Dad and I have to go to a Pack meeting in Syracuse. I hate to leave you, I really do, but if you go into labor it's better if you give birth here rather than possibly on the road. So call if you feel anything. And we'll come back right away."

Roxy smiled and nodded "Of course Zach." If anything did happen she wouldn't be calling him. Zach ran up the stairs and came back shortly with two overnight bags. He set one by Roxy's feet and kissed her forehead "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I love you Zach." She really did, but she couldn't stay here. After Theo and Zach left Roxy waited an hour then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

It rang three times and the other line picked up. "He's gone. It's time." Roxy said before hanging up. Within five minutes a sleek black car pulled up in front of the house. Roxy picked up the overnight bag that held a bit more than things for one night. She walked out of the door. And did not look back.

A man in a black suit got out of the car, opened the back door and helped her in. They drove to a facility just outside Buffalo, one she'd been to many times for her check ups. When the car was stopped two women walked out of the front doors. One of the men in the car helped Roxy out of the car. She smiled at the two women "Hello Dr. Fellows, Ms. Enright."

"Hello Roxy, right this way."

* * *

The next day Roxy walked out of the facility 8 pounds light than when she went in. Her hand went to her now flat stomach. Labor had been induced and Roxy gave birth to healthy baby boy. She insisted that his name be as was chosen hours before.

Roxy hesitated as she walked down the drive leaving the facility to the black car that awaited her. Don't look back. Don't look back. She kept walking until she reached the car and got in. The car took her to the bus station in Buffalo where she got on a bus to St. Catherines, Ontario.

Roxy took a deep breath and got on the bus. Then she made a mistake. Roxy looked back, and that longing for her baby grew into a giant hole that would never be filled.

* * *

Over the next 21 years Roxy turned into somewhat of a stalker. She came back to the United States 4 years later after gaining dual citizenship. She followed her baby after he was taken by Kit Bae. She watched him grow up from a distance. She watched him as he raised his daughter.

Two years ago she found Theo Cain and made contact. She found out that Zachary had died at the hands of the Alpha, when he challenged for the title, at that Pack meeting so many years ago.

She cried.

Theo offered her the position of his assistant. She was hesitant at first but then he told her that Derek and Kelsey came to visit once in a while so she'd be able to see both her son and her granddaughter up close for the first time in a long time. Roxy agreed. And then one night while running errands for Theo, Roxy saw him.

He got out of a car, wearing a light sweater and jeans, and helped a petite blonde woman out of the passenger side. He was tall, and handsome. And seeing him brought tears to her eyes.

"Derek?"

* * *

 ***(Okay! I know it's been forever but here's an update! I hope you liked it. The semester is finally winding down so I'll have more opportunities to write. Thanks for reading!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Finally!" Tori plopped onto the couch "The little gremlins are asleep." The witch groaned.

Mari, who was in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes, laughed, "It was worse Friday. At least you got them on a school night."

The Necro-in-training dried her hands on a kitchen towel and walked over to sit next to Tori.

"But you did great on your first double kidsitting." Mari complimented

Tori sighed "Thanks. So I have a question…"

"Okay? What is it?"

"Why are you still an apprentice?"

Mari laughed "Oh that."

"Is it something you'd rather not talk about?" Tori asked.

Mari smiled "Nah, it's just a long story."

"Well, I'd like to know, if that's alright." Tori said clasping her hands together.

"Mhmmmm, okay."

* * *

13 years ago

Mari stared in horror as her Nana, dead 7 long years, sat at the foot of her bed as she had every time she told Mari a bedtime story. The only difference is Nana was semipermeable and had a piece of metal sticking out of her chest. Mari knew the image well; she'd be there when the car crash happened.

"N-nana?"

The ghost turned to look at the teen and began mouthing something.

"I-I don't know what you're saying." Nana's eyes glistened with tears that would never fall.

"Nana…"

Suddenly the door to Mari's room opened and her mother, Bonita, stepped into the room.

"Carino who are you talking to?" Bonita walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Mari reached out and grabbed hold of her mother's night shirt.

"I-I can see Nana." To Mari's surprise Bonita didn't gasp in surprise or anything. She tilted Mari's face up to look in her eyes.

"Where is Nana?" Mari was disturbed by her mother's lack of empathy or reaction to what was happening.

"S-she's at the end of the bed. Mama, do you know what's going on with me?!"

Bonita stood and pulled Mari from the bed. "Don't worry about that. We'll move you to a different room in the house. But I need you to do something for me Mari."

Bonita's voice was cold as she led her daughter out of her room.

"What is it Mama?"

"I need you to forget this ever happened. Ignore everything that doesn't seem right. Suppress this power you have."

Mari was confused "But why?"

Bonita ignored her question "Do you understand?"

Mari looked at her bare feet on the tile of the hallway "Yes Mama."

That morning Mari over heard her parents talking about what happened. "We'll be fine Victor. So long as she ignores what's going on around her and keeps up public appearance nothing will happen to the company." Bonita said to her husband.

Mari was furious. All they cared about was their stupid public image, not the fact that their 13 year old daughter was seeing her dead grandmother.

After that event Mari went down a dark path, she obeyed her parents and behaved in public as best she could; her powers grew and it drove her mad. When Mari was 16 she met a girl who got her into drugs.

The drugs helped, they stopped her from seeing the ghosts and hearing the voices. It would be seven agonizing years before Mari got clean. When she saw her first ghost after getting clean, Mari was actually relieved.

* * *

"And then 3 years later I met Madam Chloe. She offered to teach me how to control my powers. The drugs messed me up bad, I suck at cleansing and releasing spirits." Mari finished her tale with a sigh. Tori sat silent for a few minutes processing everything.

"Your parents are assholes." Tori said breaking the silence.

Mari burst out laughing "Yeah well, it's gotten better. We actually communicate now."

Tori smiled "I wish it was that easy for me. I grew up with a woman who only thought of me as a means to gain power and a man with no spine. Only to find out that he wasn't my biological father." Tori sighed.

Mari looked at the witch "Now it's your turn to share."

Tori smirked "Yeah, I guess." Then Tori's phone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out "Oh look, one of my familial problems."

She answered the phone "Yes Simon?" Tori listened for a bit "What?!" she yelled making Mari jump.

"I—What?! Yeah, we'll be over. Yeah we'll bring the kids." Tori hung up and put her head in her hands then groaned "When will it end?!" she yelled, though it was muffled because of her hands.

"What happened?" Mari asked

"Apparently my dad found his wife. Simon's mom"

* * *

AN: Okay! Now everything has come full circle slightly with this kinda filler but mostly not chapter. If this had been the month for updates on this story then it would have been longer but it's not. I just posted this for a friend of mine who wasn't feeling well. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arriving on the 6th floor of the building, Derek guided Chloe from the elevator down to Simon's apartment. He knocked on the door and didn't have to wait two seconds before Simon answered.

"Hey. Thanks for coming over. I'm kinda freaking out." Simon said as he stepped aside to let Chloe and Derek in. Simon closed the door behind them and the trio walked into the living room where Dee sat on the couch. Chloe raised an eyebrow at the young witch who blushed and smiled.

"Hello Madam." She greeted her employer.

Chloe smiled "Hey."

Derek and Chloe sat while Simon started pacing.

"He's been doing that since he called you." Dee explained.

Derek shook his head "Do you know what's going on?" Dee nodded

"Alright, so where is Dad now?" Derek asked

"He didn't say on the phone. All he said was that he found her, but a few days ago he mentioned he'd be at the Ink48 hotel tonight for a gala. So that's probably where they are." Simon answered. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Have you told Tori?" Derek questioned.

Simon sighed "Yeah. I kind of think I shouldn't have though."

Just as he said this there was a knock on the door. Derek walked over and open it.

"Either take your kid or move! She's not as light as she looks." Tori snapped pushing past Derek with Kelsey. Mari followed behind with Kit in her arms.

Chloe smiled "Thank you for bringing them." She said as Tori and Mari placed the children in separate chairs to curl up in.

"Yeah no problem." Tori said taking a seat next to Dee. "So, what do we do?"

"I think we need to talk to him. Make sure he's alright first." Simon said.

"What about the woman? I mean, she could be someone who just looks like your are seven people who look like you in the world." Tori said.

"So what you think this woman is tricking Dad?" Derek asked.

"I didn't say that! I'm just saying we should go there and see for ourselves with that picture Dad keeps." Tori explained.

Chloe looked at Simon then turned back to his siblings "Let's wait until tomorrow to do this. It's late, we wouldn't want to scare her off regardless of her being Simon's mom or not." she said. Simon looked at Chloe and smiled.

"What are you going to do Simon? If she is your mother?" Dee asked.

"W-well, I-I don't know. I mean, I guess I'd want to know why she left in the first place. Dad has never spoken badly about her, ever. He always said she had her reasons for leaving. I want to know what those are." Simon said looking at his feet.

"I'm sure Kit wants to know that too. That's probably why he made contact with her." Derek said.

"So, we're just going to let this woman walk back into Dad's life? She already hurt him once." Tori said getting angry.

"Tori, Dad can make his own decisions. But we'll go over to the hotel in the morning." Simon said standing up.

"Fine. But if this goes bad I told you so." She muttered.

Chloe looked to her assistant and apprentice "I need you too to kid-sit, I don't want the kids near any of this."

Mari groaned "No! I wanted to witness a new type of baby-mama drama!"

Dee sighed "I'll have Jey record it for us."

"Dude! My life isn't a spectacle!" Simon said with a smile on his face.

"Simon, something hilarious always happens at these things. Either hilarious or something no one saw coming. Those are basically the rules." Mari said.

Derek laughed "She has a point."

"Whatever." Simon grumbled.

* * *

Tuesday Morning

Kit woke to a pounding in his head. He groaned as he sat up. He paused as he felt the sheets. This wasn't his bed. He looked around. This was a hotel room. Looking toward the door a trail of clothes lead from the bedroom door to the bed. Kit lifted up the sheets and sure enough he was naked. _'This must be the suite Sophia and I went to talk in.'_ he looked to his left and saw the area next to him abandoned but Sophia's suitcase were still in the room.

Kit stood up and began to gather his clothes. The bedroom door opened and Sophia stood there in a robe "Morning Kit." Kit's heart clenched, this took him back 25 years.

"Morning." He replied. Sophia stepped into the room holding another robe. "I called down and got another robe. Do you have time to join me for breakfast?"

Kit thought about it, he had cleared his schedule for Tuesday because he knew he'd be drinking at the gala. "Yes. My whole day is clear in fact." He replied taking the robe from her.

Sophia smiled again "Wonderful! I'll order room service while you shower. She leaned over and kissed his lips. Kit savored the feeling. He nodded blankly and made his way into the bathroom. After showering Kit dressed in his suit from the night before and walked out into the small living room where Sophia sat on the couch, dressed in a pair of jeans and a turtleneck. He went and sat down next to her.

"So, last night was fun." Kit said. _'What a way to start a conversation'_

Sophia laughed "Yes, it was. It was almost like you knew exactly where to…" Sophia stopped mid-sentence as there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that should be room service." she got up and walked to the door.

Kit unashamedly stared at her backside as she walked. Kit smiled to himself at her earlier comment. Yes it would seem like he just knew but in reality, he had spent three years of their five year relationship learning everything about her body. The kind of thing that isn't easily forgotten.

Sophia opened the door "Oh, you're not room service." Kit's face paled as Sophia stepped aside to reveal Derek, Simon, Tori, Chloe, Jey, and Bonnie. They all stared at Sophia, clearly seeing the resemblance between the two. Except Simon.

Simon looked between Sophia and Kit and then spoke "Dad. We need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Memories Part 1

* * *

Tori couldn't believe her eyes. The woman her dad was convinced was his wife, had Simon's smile. And hair color. Or rather he had hers. "Um, why don't you come in?" Sophia said stepping aside so they could enter.

"Thanks." Derek said, pushing Simon into the room. Tori, Jey and Chloe followed. Derek, Tori, and Simon sat on the couch with their father, Jey and Chloe sat in chairs on either side. Sophia took her spot on the couch opposite Kit.

"Dad, how was the gala?" Simon asked, his voice even.

"Oh, it was nice. Mrs. Mon-" I mean Sophia, presented a wonderful piece." Eyes turned to Sophia

"You're married?" Simon asked, his face heating.

"Oh, no. Widowed." Sophia answered

"Why didn't you go back to your maiden name if you don't mind me asking?" Jey asked. Chloe and Derek looked at each other.

"I don't mind. When I met my husband, Adam, I was suffering from acute amnesia. I could tell you everything about myself except what I had been doing the previous five years. Even when introducing myself to him, my surname never felt right. That feeling of unease stuck around after we got married." Kit fought the urge to scream _'because your last name should be Bae!'_ Chloe took out her phone and texted Jey. The woman looked at her phone, then at Chloe and excused herself.

"So Kit. These are you children?" Sophia asked. Kit nodded "Oh! Let me guess!" Sophia pointed at Tori "Tori," then Derek "Derek" she paused "And…Simon." When she said his name Sophia's eyes welled up and tears spilled over "Huh?" she sniffed and wiped her eyes "W-why am I…?" she stood up "I-I'm sorry." Sophia stood and walked back into the bedroom.

When the door shut Simon turned to Kit. "Is it her?" he asked.

Kit nodded "It's her." He replied, his voice cracking.

"Why doesn't she remember anything?" Tori asked quietly.

"What did you send Jey to do?" Derek asked Chloe.

"This will answer both questions. I sent Jey to pick up Granny Annette. She should be able to help."

There was a knock on the door "Room service." A woman's voice came.

Simon stood up "I got it." He walked over and upon opening it he was met with the sight of his coworker Adeline. "Adeline what are you doing here?!" he asked, confused.

"I'm here to see my Mother dingus. Move." Adeline pushed the cart of food past simon into the living room. "What are you doing here Simon?" Simon didn't answer her. He was stuck on the fact that Adeline was Sophia's daughter. Making them half siblings.

"I was visiting your mother and my kids had to see me." Kit answered

Adeline looked like she didn't believe it but nodded anyway. She walked up to the bedroom door and knocked. "Mama? I got your breakfast." She said in a soft voice. The door opened slowly and Sophia stepped out and threw her arms around Adeline. Tears still rushing down her face. Adeline walked her mother over to the couch then wrenched a worn piece of paper from her hands.

"Mama. You've been carrying this around for 25 years. It's time to let go." Adeline said gently.

"I can't. it's the only clue I have to those missing years." Sophia said nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Excuse me, may I see that?" Kit asked his eyes on the paper. Adeline shrugged and handed it over. Kit opened the page and sucked in a breath. Chloe walked over and looked over Kit's shoulder. On the front was a faded drawing of a sleeping baby. Kit turned the sheet over and closed his eyes. Written in the same script as the goodbye letter he carried with him were the words, _**'Simon-your son'**_

"Holy shit." Tori whispered

"What is it?" Sophia asked.

Kit took out his wallet and pulled out a photo. "Sophia, I don't want to alarm you but…" he showed Sophia the photo. It was of Simon as an infant. It was the same face as the drawing.

Sophia's eyes widened and she looked at Simon. "I don't believe it. Y-You're my son?!" Tears started to fall again, except this time, they were tears of joy.

* * *

AN: And there's that chapter! Part 2 coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Memories part 2

After further conversation it was found that Sophia was a shaman and that Adeline was a hybrid, of a shaman and necromancer. "That explains the eyes." Simon said to which Adeline flipped him off.

"H-How are you not freaking out about this?" Tori asked Adeline, who was oddly calm. Derek and Sophia had switched places so Sophia now sat between Simon and Kit. Adeline and Derek were eating the leftover food. Adeline spoke "Well, for one, my father's been dead for twenty-three years. She had no memory of what she was doing the five years before she met my dad, so it makes sense. While it's not technically cheating, you're a polygamist Mama." Adeline grinned. Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I guess that makes sense." Tori said

Sophia looked at Tori then Derek and opened her mouth to speak when there was another knock at the door. Tori opened it and let in Jey and Granny Annette.

"Granny Annette, it's good to see you." Chloe stood and walked over to the older woman

"Good ta see ya child. What's all dis bout?" Annette asked pulling Chloe in for a hug.

"Well, I was wondering if, there was a way for memories to be restored." Chloe gestured to Sophia "Twenty-five years ago, Sophia lost the previous five years of her life. The years that involved Kit to whom she was married." Chloe explained with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Granny Annette laughed "Oh, that's easy. C'mere and let me look at ya." She waved Sophia over. Sophia stood in front of the voodoo queen. Annette reached up and took Sophia's face in both her hands. Annette stared into Sophia's eyes then nodded "Hmm-mmhmm, you got a naughty one."

"E-excuse me?" Sophia said a blush coming to her cheeks.

Adeline laughed "I think she's talking about your Ayami mama."

"Oh. Nick? What's wrong with him?" Sophia asked frowning

"He's the reason you lost your memory." Annette said.

"What?!" Sophia's eyes widened.

Annette nodded "Not sure exactly what happened, but he is the cause of it. Come on into the other room. We'll fix you up nice and proper." Annette, Sophia, Simon and Adeline went into the bedroom and closed the door. Minutes ticked by in silence until Adeline shouted "Let me see under your turtleneck!" there was a scuffle and then Adeline poked her head out into the living room.

She looked at Kit and shook her head. "Shame." Was all she said before shutting the door again. Derek, Chloe and Tori looked at Kit who cleared his throat and wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Gross." Tori said making a disgusted face. Kit sighed.

Chloe looked at her watch "Wow, it's getting late. I should go pick up Kit." She said standing up,

Jey nodded "I'll take Granny Annette home."

Derek stood as well. "School's out, Kelsey will be looking for me."

Kit nodded "Alright, I'll tell Simon." The two said their goodbyes and left the hotel.

"So, Dad, what do we tell her?" Tori asked once Derek and Chloe were gone.

"The truth Tori. That's all we can do." Kit said.

* * *

Tuesday night

Mari poured Tori another drink, listening to her talk. "So what happened after Madam and Derek left?" she asked walking over to the witch and handing her the glass.

Tori sighed "Adeline, Simon and Sophia came out. All of them were sobbing. Sophia and Simon hugged for like ten minutes. She kept apologizing. Turns out that Simon died at three weeks of SIDS."

"Oh my god!" Mari gasped

"Yeah, and Sophia, being desperate, gave part of her soul to Simon but her Ayami got in the way and caused her to lose her memory of the previous five years. She wandered around Ithaca for a while before running into the man she would marry two years later. She got pregnant and her husband died in a traffic accident. She gave birth to Adeline a few months later and the rest is history." Tori explained taking a gulp from her glass. She sighed and laid her head back.

"And then she looked at me then at dad and said 'explain' which dad had a hard time doing."

Mari took the glass from Tori and set it on the counter "Did he cheat on her? You know, did he make you the fun way?"

Tori grimaced "Ew, no. Dad donated his baby gravy. My mom was married at the time anyway and she had some morals."

"Oh, so the boring way. What happened after that?"

"Dad got out exactly what happened and Sophia was surprisingly okay with it. I guess her whole thing was if he cheated or not. Jey and Granny Annette left and then I bowed out to give Dad and Simon alone time with Sophia." Tori blinked rapidly trying to stop tears from falling.

"What's the matter Tori?" Mari asked

"It's just…I've gone my whole life feeling unwanted. My mom, once she found out that I couldn't control my powers, didn't want me. The man I thought was my father turned me over to my mom. My biological father only took me in because I had nowhere else to go. I'm sure Sophia sees me as a hindrance and would have even if she hadn't lost her memory."

"Tori! That's not true. Kit took you in because you're his daughter, I'm sure even if it started out as because you had nowhere else to go then he's come to love you as a daughter. Sophia has been through a lot, I'm sure it's like you said, she just wanted to make sure Kit hadn't cheated while they were together. And, if it's any consolation…" Mari took Tori's hand in hers making Tori look at her "I want you…here…with me." Mari gave a sheepish smile. One Tori returned ten-fold.

* * *

Jey sat in the living room of her apartment, staring at her cell phone. Debating. Wondering if she should make the call now. She'd promised Bonnie they'd talk later, and Bonnie had made the effort to apologize. And deep, deep down within Jey she did want to start over with her sister, after all she was all she had in this world.

Making up her mind Jey picked up her phone and dialed Bonnie's number. Sweat formed on her brow as it rang. Would she answer, would she accept? The line clicked and Bonnie's voice came over the line

"Hello?"

"H-Hey, Bonnie. It's Jey." Duh she knew that.

"Hey Jey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, or tomorrow." Jey offered

There was silence on the line before Bonnie spoke "Sure. That's sound's great! Tonight will work."

"Awesome. Say, six o'clock?"

"That sounds good. Hey Jey…?"

"Yeah?"

"There's someone I want to introduce you to."

* * *

Boom! There ya go! Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tuesday Night

Jey straightened the plates on the dining room table and stood back to admire her work. "And here I thought I was the one with OCD." Dee's voice came from the kitchen.

Jey sighed "You are. Way worse than me in fact."

"So why are you fussing over things I should be fussing about?"

Jey laughed then sighed again, heavier than before. "It's just, this will be the first meal we've had together in years. I'm nervous."

Dee turned off the burner underneath the pot of the soup she was stirring. "You have every reason to be nervous."

"Gee thanks Dee."

"What?! I may be an extroverted witch with severe OCD but I am not a liar."

Jey opened her mouth to retort but then shrugged her shoulders "This is true."

The witch walked around the corner and smiled at Jey. "It'll be fine, yeah you've had a few rough years but you guys are twins. You don't get closer than that."

Jey gave a hesitant smile "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course, I'm right."

Jey rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Thanks for making the soup Dee. Are you staying?"

Dee grinned "As much as I would love to sit and watch the awkwardness that is your reunion, Simon and I are meeting up at a bar."

"Oohh, a date?"

"No!" The witch blushed backing toward the door "He wanted to talk some more about the whole thing with his mom and dad. To sort everything out, you know?"

"Yeah sure. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he was checking out at the dinner party and gave you his number. And he calls you. Not his brother or sister."

"Please stop reading into this." Dee unlocked the door and turned to leave.

"But it's my favorite gossip column." Jey laughed as Dee flipped her off and shut the door. Jey walked into the kitchen and looked at the timer on the oven. Five minutes. Her watch read 5:50 pm. The steaks would be done and have time to rest while she finished getting ready. Jey let her mind wander back in time. Back to when she and Bonnie were younger and happier. _BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP_ the timer on the alarm jerked Jey out of her memories.

Grabbing the oven mitts, she pulled the pans out of the oven and set on the cookie sheet on the counter. Putting the mitts back, she walked upstairs to her bedroom and quickly changed into a blue blouse and dress pants. Since she was at home she forwent her heels in favor a pair of silver flats Mari had insisted she get the last time they went shopping. No makeup tonight, no hiding.

Jey took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You can do this." She said walking out of her room and downstairs. Just as she sat down on the couch, the intercom buzzed. She walked over and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey Jey, it's Bonnie."

"H-Hey. Come on up." Jey pressed the unlock button and heard the buss from the other side. Knowing it wouldn't take long for the elevator to get to the fourth floor, Jey took a few more breaths and then waited by the door. After what seemed like a lifetime, Bonnie's scent along with that of a male, filled Jay's nose. Anxiety churned Jey's stomach and she groaned quietly.

"It'll be fine." She said quietly as two solid knocks sounded on the door. Jey unlocked and opened the door with a smile. "Hey." Her smile didn't waver as she looked at her sister and the man standing beside her.

"Hey. We brought some wine." Bonnie said stiffly.

"Thanks. I'll put it in some ice." Jey took the bottle from the man and then stepped aside "Please come in."

Bonnie and the man stepped inside while Jey closed the door behind them. Before Jey could invite them to sit down Bonnie threw her arms around her shoulders and squeezed.

"God I've missed your hugs Jey-Bird." Bonnie whispered

Jey struggled to hold back tears "I've missed yours too." After a moment, the twins released each other and Bonnie stepped back to the man's side.

Bonnie blushed and smiled "Jey, this is Arion. My mate."

Jey's eyes went wide but she smiled "Hi. I'm Jey." She held out her hand and Arion took it

"Nice to meet you." He said with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Let's continue this over dinner. The steaks are getting cold." Jey said gesturing to the dining room.

"Oh steak, my favorite." Bonnie said with a grin.

"I made all your favorites Bon-Bon." Jey said as the trio went to sit down.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon

Kelsey and Kit sat on Steven's couch playing with cards. Steven had picked up the kids from school and brought them back to his house for a sleepover. Chloe had convinced her father to also take Kelsey so that she and Kit could spend more time together. Steven agreed though he also thought it was an opportunity for Chloe and Derek to spend time together too.

Steven was currently making dinner for the kids while they played in the other room. Well, he thought they were playing.

And they were. But while trying and, mostly failing to build a house of cards. "Kit, do you wanna do this with blocks?" Kelsey asked spreading the deck of card out in front of her on the coffee table. Her small legs dangled worse than Kit's off the couch, if she leaned over any further she would fall face first into the table.

"Sure. But I wanna try one more time. And we have more important things to do." Kit said drawing his feet together so his legs formed a butterfly.

"We do?"

"Yes. Our parents."

"Oh yeah. My daddy said he likes your mommy but they can't get married yet."

"Mommy said the same thing. I think their dating now." Kit said leaning on one of the pillow cushions.

"What's dating?"

"Mari said it's when you spend time alone with someone else and you kiss and stuff." Kit explained

"Sounds gross." Kelsey made a disgusted face.

"Yeah. But whatever gets our parents married."

"But it's going so slow Kit. I want to be related by Christmas"

"That's only a few months away. I don't think it'll be that soon."

Kelsey groaned "Well what about Valentine's Day?"

"Maybe. But we need to help them."

"So, let's make a promise that we'll make sure our parents get married." Kelsey said "Okay Kit?"

Kit was silent for a moment "I don't want to be called Kit anymore."

"Why?"

"Your Grandpa's name is Kit, and that's gonna be weird for me, if we're in the same room and you or someone else shouts Kit." Kit reasoned, sinking further into the couch.

"That's true. So…what will I call you?" Kelsey flipped through the deck of cards, thinking.

Kit sat up straight and turned to Kelsey with a big smile. "From now on I will be Chris."

"Chris?" Kelsey looked up from the cards. "Well that makes sense."

"Now for the pact." "Chris" said

She smiled and held up her hand "I, Kelsey Elena Souza, promise to ensure that my father, Derek Everett Souza, proposes to your mother. Or accepts her proposal, whichever comes first."

Chris held up his hand "I, Christopher Simon St. Cloud, promise to ensure that my mother, Chloe St. Cloud, accepts his proposal. Or proposes, whichever comes first."

The two shook each other's hand and went back to trying to build their house of cards. Unbeknownst to them, Steven stood in the doorway of the kitchen recording the entire thing. "Kit's gonna lose it when he sees this." Steven grinned to himself as he sent it to Kit with the warning of 'don't show Derek'

* * *

AN: So, this chapter was going to be really long, like REALLY long but I decided it would be better to upload a chapter now and another longer one in a few days, maybe even later today or tomorrow. It's literally be a year and five days since the last update and for that I apologize. I've been going through a lot especially this past winter.

I will try to upload more chapters for you this summer. But there will definitely be another update either before or on June 10th for my friend's birthday. Said friend is the one who helped me with ideas for this chapter and the next which helped in my over all production of this chapter. If you have comments questions or concerns please feel free to leave them in a review or PM me and I will do my best to answer in a timely manner.

Thank you, as always, for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Tuesday Night

"No!"

"But Tori!"

The witch glared at Simon "I am not going to be alone with your mother for god knows how long!"

The siblings stood in Tori's apartment, both had hands up, spells at the ready.

"It's just dinner Tori. You wouldn't be alone. Dad and I would be there. So, would Adeline and Derek."

"Oh, wonderful get all the bastard children in one room." Tori rolled her eyes

"No one's a bastard Tori."

"I am!"

"Only because you see it that way." Simon made a move to put an arm around Tori but she stepped away.

"Whatever. You and Dad can go play house. I'll pass."

Simon frowned "Do you think you're the only one who's uncomfortable with this? Cause you're not! She's my _mother_. A woman I grew up thinking was either dead or left me. Turns out it was kinda both! As I said to you years ago Tori, get over yourself. The world doesn't revolve around you. This is about us. Like it or not we're the only family you've got."

Tori lowered her arms "Simon…"

The sorcerer took a deep breath, this wasn't her fault, "Besides if it'll make you more comfortable, you could invite Mari. I'm bringing Dee."

"Why would I bring Mari?" Tori asked with a coy smile

Simon shrugged and rolled his eyes "Oh gee I don't know maybe the same reason Derek's bringing Chloe." his phone buzzed. "Listen I have to go. Dinner is Thursday night at 6; Dad's place. Bonnie and Jey are kid-sitting. Don't be late." He gave a tight smile and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Tori sat down on her couch and leaned back "Stop being such a bitch Tori. Simon's right." She mentally gagged at that "The world doesn't revolve around me."

* * *

Thursday Morning

Collin sat at his desk playing League of Legends when Adeline kicked in the ajar door. "Good Morning nerd!" She greeted with a bright smile.

Collin looked up at her and couldn't help but smile "Morning Addy."

In her hands, she held a carrier tray with two large to-go cups of coffee and a bag on her arm. Collin stood up and took the coffee out of her hands and the two walked over to the small table in a corner of the room. "How bad was the line?" He asked taking the coffee from its holder.

"Eh, not that bad considering I had a placeholder for me this time." Adeline replied getting plates and silverware from the drawers of the kitchenette. Collin rolled his eyes "How is Seth?" he pulled the bagels out of the bag and sat down.

"He's Seth. So ya know. He's fine." Adeline set the table and sat down.

"Yeah, I forgot the real drama with you is your newly found half- brother."

"Which you knew about! How could you not tell me!" Adeline spread plain cream cheese on her bagel

"I figured it out two days before you found out for sure. And I did tell you I knew." Strawberry for Collin.

"Ugh whatever. But yeah Mom and I are going over to Kit's house for dinner tonight."

"Sounds fun. Remind me of the family tree again?" he asked, taking a bite of bagel.

Adeline sipped her coffee "Older Half brother Simon. Same dad. Older Half Sister Tori, same dad. Older Adopted brother Derek. Derek has a daughter named Kelsey so if Mom and Kit get remarried, I'll be an aunt."

"Wait. Aren't they still married?"

"No. Kit had her pronounced dead three years after she disappeared. Mom found out dad made her a fake ID so her 'maiden name' was fake too."

"Wow. I feel like your dad took advantage of Soph, but I also know he was trying to help."

Adeline chewed her breakfast "Yeah. Knock her up then get run over. Super helpful."

Collin chuckled "But how _do_ you feel about all this?" Adeline hid her emotions well. But Collin was fine tuned to pick up on them at this point.

"I-I guess I'm conflicted." She put the second half of her bagel down and leaned back in her chair. "I'm happy for my mom. She's obviously happy to have her husband and son back. I…I don't know. It's always been me and mom. Suddenly I have three new siblings and a niece, and a dad."

"You don't have to call him dad you know. But I get what you're saying. It's a big adjustment."

"I mean. I'll get over it. I think the person having the hardest time with this is Tori. Simon and I are products of marriage. Same with Derek, he was just adopted. Tori…Tori is the definition of a test tube baby. It doesn't help that she thinks mom hates her because she's only a few months younger than Simon."

"Mmmm."

"You're a fountain of advice Collin. Never change."

"I won't. Soph and Tori just need to talk."

Adeline snorted and picked up her coffee "Fat chance of that happening."

* * *

Tori cursed to herself. Of all the grocery stores on the Upper East Side, she had to pick this one. Today. Right now. Tori stared at the mother of her half-brother. Well, she thought she was staring, Sophia thought Tori was glaring at her. Sophia took a deep breath and started walking toward Tori.

 _'Fuck! Fuck! Go away!'_ Tori's body tensed and she thought about turning to leave when Sophia called out to her.

"Tori! Wait!" Sophia reached out and gently touched Tori's shoulder. "I-I'd like to talk to you. If you have time."

Tori ran through her list of excuses and then she realized if Kit and Sophia continued their relationship, which they would, she wouldn't be able to keep making excuses.

"Sure. I've got time. I know a coffee shop nearby."

Sophia nodded "Alright. I'll meet you out front?"

"Sure." Tori turned back and got into a line herself. Ten minutes later the two women were walking in silence.

"So, what is it you do for a living Tori?" Sophia asked once they were seated at the café.

Tori answered Sophia's question with a question "What did you want to talk about?"

Sophia smiled a little "Well, I'd like to get to know you. If that's alright. I want to know who you are Tori."

"It's a long story."

"I've got the time."

"It's not a _happy_ story."

"Life stories rarely are."

"Alright. Fine. It all started when Kit donated baby gravy to my power-hungry mother Diana."

* * *

AN: And there's the second part! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This is a birthday present for my friend who helped me come up with ideas for let me rant at her about this story. Another coming in a few weeks! Thanks for reading!


End file.
